Memories of the Past
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Takes place three years after My Past, His Present, Our Future. With Hiei gone, it's up to Danielle to raise their two children. When Aaron asks his mother to tell a story, Danielle remembers that the memories of the past will never die.
1. Prologue

lostmoonchild: Okay, ladies and gentlmen, welcome to "Memories of the Past" and I'm hoping to see a few familiar reviewers from "My Past, His Present, Our Future" (especially the ones who were upset when Evan died). Now, I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise so you no sue.

PROLOGUE

"Mommy?"

Danielle wearily opened her eyes and was immediately greeted by innocent red-violet eyes staring at her. "Hmm?" Danielle questioned stretching a little, careful not to wake the toddler that was sleeping on her chest.

"Who's this?" Aaron questioned pointing to a teenage boy.

Danielle stared at the picture, immediately recognizing the picture as the one that had been taken when she, August, and Evan were all young. Probably around fourteen or so seeing as it had been taken when the small team was trying to get used to each other. A hanyou, demon, and a ningen working together in a three person team… that had proven to be interesting since the youkai and hanyou didn't get tired that easily and often times got irritated because of the ningen wanting to stop and rest every few hours. "That's Evan." Danielle said the memories of Evan dying in her and August's arms going through her mind like a movie that had no stop button.

"Evan?"

"Yeah. He was a friend of you aunt August and me."

"Was?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

Danielle turned her head for a minute before saying, "He was killed trying to save Ningenkai."  
"Like daddy?" Aaron questioned, his voice soft.

Tears threatened to fall down Danielle's face as she thought of her missing mate. Hiei was alive, she could feel his mind occasionally brushing against hers when she began pleading for him to come home, but nobody had found him and according to the Reikai his soul was nowhere to be found. To them, that didn't mean he was alive. That just meant that his soul was probably trapped or avoiding any ferry girl that went into the Makai.

"Daddy's not dead." Danielle whispered lovingly rubbing her fingers on the teargem Hiei had given her for her seventeenth birthday. "He's just missing. Mommy's going to find him, I promise."

Aaron crawled onto his mother's stomach and rested his head on her chest, next to his baby sister's head. "Mommy, how did you and aunt August meet Evan?" Aaron asked innocently.

"To tell that, I'll have to tell how I met your aunt August."

"Okay." Aaron said making himself even more comfortable.

Smiling softly, Danielle wrapped a blanket around them before taking a deep breath. "It was a the middle of the night when I got the feeling that something was wrong…" Danielle began before the memories consumed her.

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's the prologue. I'll probably update Tuesday afternoon depending on if I have to babysit kids at 6 in the frigging morning. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted.


	2. Chapter 1

lostmoonchild: YAY! My first reviewer! Thanks, Cailany, for leaving the first review. Like I said before, I'm hoping to see a few familiar reviewers. And now for the dreaded disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Annoyance… somebody was nagging… then later worry, fear. After that, nothing. 

Danielle woke up with a start and looked around the rundown basement she called a bedroom. Granted the basement was the biggest room in the house and was all hers, but it was also the most rundown part of the house which was why she was the one who got it. There was something wrong, she could feel it deep down.

Quietly, she looked at the time and decided to get up so she could take a shower and get breakfast started before her "mother" woke up. She gathered some clothes and snuck up the stairs, careful to avoid the ones that creaked under any amount of weight. If her mother found out she was getting up and taking showers this early in the morning, Danielle didn't doubt she would get to see tomorrow. Her "mother" may have been human, but damn the slut knew how to take down somebody who was partially demon.

After Danielle had taken a shower she went down to the basement to paint for a few hours before she hurried upstairs and made breakfast, barely getting the last plate on the table before her mother came into the kitchen, already drunk. Maybe today she'd get to avoid the verbal abuse if her mother saw how well she had made breakfast.

"Don't you dare think that I'm forgetting about you, you miserable half breed!" Danielle's mother shouted.

"I didn't think." Danielle said, her voice low.

"Get your ass to school."

"Yes, ma'am."

Within five minutes, Danielle tore out of the house with her backpack in hand. She never worried about being late for school since she had her demonic speed. Everybody wondered once about how she was so fast and how she always seemed to resist the flu or whatever viral infections went around but nobody worked up enough nerve to ask her directly. At first there had been some confusion but one look in the mirror explained why. Her eyes, red-violet in color, always seemed to be glowing because of her spirit energy flowing around her like a wild fire. It wasn't surprising for her since her father had been a fire demon but Danielle didn't know what happened to him. She didn't really care either, since he had beaten her several times, successfully killing her once.

A small smile spread across her lips as she remembered the furious look on her father's face when she came back from the dead two months later. At first she had been terrified that she was going to be beaten just for coming back from the dead but later discovered that her coming back made him believe she would never die completely so he left. But then she and her mother had moved to America, away from Yusuke and Atsuko, to begin new lives.

That's when her mother began verbally and sometimes physically abusing her. Danielle never understood how her mother could always get her down on her knees close to tears but she didn't really want to know. A thick sheet of ice had long ago surrounded her heart, protecting herself and everybody around her.

"DANIELLE!"

Danielle jumped a foot in the air when she saw one of the ferry girl's floating next to her. "Damn you!" Danielle hissed turning into an alleyway. "Look, I can't do anything other than get my forever loving ass to the ningen hell they call a school. If I ditch today, my mother WILL kill me and I can promise there will be no coming back from the fucking dead because she will have burned my fucking body into a freaking crisp!"

The ferry girl frowned slightly and said, "I'm sorry, Danielle, but there's no choice. You have to go on this mission. It's very important and ningenkai depends on it."

"I'm an assassin. I don't do Spirit Detective work."

"It is an assassin's job, Danielle."

"Well, then that's a different matter."

"You'll get your information at the Reikai."

Grinning, Danielle jumped on the ore and screamed with happiness as the ferry girl flew as fast as she could through the clouds. There was something she loved about being able to get a ride on a ferry girl's ore that nobody else could possibly imagine or understand. Something that felt so right.

You felt as free as a bird and nobody could stop you from flying away.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, I'm gonna be jumping from past to present quite a bit in this story and this is honestly the first story I've written where the story happens in two timelines. Um... read and review, flames are accepted. 


	3. Chapter 2

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody! Here's chapter two and I'll get working on chapter three. I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Two

"Grandma was really mean to you, wasn't she?" Aaron asked with wide eyes, watching as his mother slowly got up.

Danielle nodded a little and said, "Grandma hates half demons."

"Does she hate Mikomi and me?"

Danielle didn't answer for a minute, trying to decide if she should tell Aaron the truth. "She doesn't know you guys exist. Your father and I mated after I left home." Danielle said truthfully. "Besides, you guys are both seventy five percent demon."

"So grandma might hate us?"

"I don't know, baby, I don't know."

Aaron nodded a little and hugged his mother. "Can we have some lunch?" Aaron asked.

"Sure. A sandwich?"

"With sweet snow?"

A tear rolled down Danielle's face as she looked at her son. Aaron was an exact copy of his father, except for the eyes. Aaron had her eyes. Large and full of innocence that neither she or Hiei ever had. "Yeah, with sweet snow." Danielle agreed.

"So what happened after you got to the Reikai?" Aaron questioned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hated that damn look in his eyes.

Knowing what her next move was going to be. Where she was going. What she would be doing. "Spill it already, Koenma. I've got to get to school." Danielle said looking annoyed.

"You're concerned with school. Why?"

"Because some asshole decided it'd be funny to fuck with who I got landed with as parents. Care to tell me who so I can kill them?"

Koenma shook his head which resulted in Danielle saying that somehow she knew that Koenma wouldn't tell her. "Here's your latest mission." Koenma said handing Danielle a folder.

Danielle looked over the folder with a slight frown and said, "A Spirit Detective could take care of this. Are you deliberately trying to insult me, Koenma?"

"Just get the mission over with."

"I'll take that as a "I'd answer but I can see you're in a bad mood so I'll just keep my mouth shut" remark. Which, by the way, is a good thing." Danielle said putting the folder on Koenma's desk and leaving the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't like Koenma, did you?" Aaron asked watching his mother feed Mikomi.

"Nope. In a way, I still don't."

"Why?"

"Because he's not letting me go look for your daddy."

Aaron nodded a little and said, "Aunt Yukina says that you made Daddy tell her who he really was."

Danielle smiled a little at the memory and said, "I was trying to push every button possible to keep your father from wanting me."

"Didn't work, did it?"

"Nope."

"So did you go to the Makai or did you go to school?" Aaron questioned changing the subject quickly.

"Neither. Went to King Enma's vault first."

"Huh?"

"Just listen."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, she could just go right in and draw the demon out without risking being sent to Makai jail. That option was available. So why in the world was she going into Koenma's vault to steal some artifact that she didn't even care about? _Because you want to prove to the Reikai that you can't be controlled. That you aren't afraid of what they can do._ A voice whispered, speaking from the shadows of her mind.

What was the big deal? Danielle wondered silently as she walked, not noticing a boy wearing a green uniform walking past, following one of the ferry girls. She could handle whatever the Reikai decided to throw at her. Besides, she was the best assassin that the Reikai had available that actually had a heartbeat and was willing to risk being killed. The worst they'd do was make her do some Spirit Detective's job… right?

She wasn't scared. Danielle Atsuko Roberts did NOT get scared that easily. Sure, put her in the same room with both her parents then she'd be bawling her eyes out trying to keep from being killed again. Her parents scared whatever traces of Hell she had in her out of her body and in its place a coward was created. But if she wasn't scared, then why was her heart pounding so loudly against her chest? Nervousness, excitement? What exactly?

The vault's security sucked big time which made it easy for her to sneak in. Danielle's red-violet eyes fell on three separate items, items she knew were dangerous. One would steal the souls of ningens, another would take a life just to grant a heart's desire, and the last… the last honestly scared her a bit. The last artifact could turn a ningen into a youkai's slave. That last artifact she was determined to avoid at all costs.

You'd think that after putting up with three hundred years of Youko Kurama running around, the Reikai would have learned by now to keep their security tight. But then again, Youko was dead. Some hunter had killed him but his soul was never found. At least, by the Reikai. There were rumors going around that he had fled to Ningenkai.

Rumors she refused to believe. Somebody that was so powerful did NOT just allow themself to be killed and would run to Ningenkai to pass off as a human. No demon in their right mind would want to be human for ANY length of time.

Deciding on some necklace that was rumored to bring back anybody who its wearer wanted brought back, Danielle shoved the necklace into her pocket not wanting to risk the rumor actually being true or finding out firsthand what the cost would be. Looking around quietly, she snuck out of the vault and to a portal that she knew would take her to the Makai. Taking a deep breath, she jumped in.

The smell of blood hit her nose telling Danielle that she was in the Makai. Forcing herself to toughen up, Danielle started walking to where she read that the demon was living. Suddenly, she found herself flying through the air and crashing against a tree. Before she fell unconscious she found herself staring into a pair of green eyes that held only distrust. Groaning, Danielle accepted the darkness she called blissful peace.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's chapter two. How about two reviews for chapter three? That sound fair to everybody? Read and review, flames are accepted. 


	4. Chapter 3

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody! Thanks for the review(s) and I hope to see more as the story continues. Here's chapter three so I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise so no suing.

Chapter Three

"Hello! Is anybody home?" August called walking into the apartment.

Danielle smiled a little and said, "In here, Aug."

Aaron jumped up and hugged August tightly, grinning when he saw that she had brought Sean and Maya with her. "Hey, you guys. Come give aunt Danny a hug." Danielle said before she was "attacked" by the twins.

"Danny's a boy's name." Maya said with a proud look.

"That's why your Mommy says 'Danny girl' every once in a while." Danielle said with a smile.

"So what's happening in the Jaganshi family's world?" August questioned sitting down.

"Mommy's telling me a story on how she met you and Evan!" Aaron said excitedly.

Pain flashed in August's eyes at the mention of their friend but from the look on Danielle's face, she thought it good that she told the story. "So where was your mom when we came?" August asked with a smile.

"She went to sleep in the Makai."

"Aw, you're bringing me in first?" August questioned.

"You came first, baka." Danielle cracked. "Hentai didn't come until a few months later."

August laughed and said, "Well, continue then."

* * *

A groan left Danielle's lips when she came back to consciousness. Her eyes adjusted to how dim it was in the room she was being held in and she saw a girl about her age sitting quietly. "You're awake." The girl said looking surprised.

Danielle made an attempt to ask where she was but found herself dry heaving. Her stomach was already protesting against any forms of movement just like her body was. Taking a deep breath, Danielle forced herself to look at the girl. "Where am I?" Danielle asked ignoring her stomach threatening to force the nonexistent food up.

"Wow, you can even talk. You know, not many people can handle my brothers' traps. Most of them are unconscious after three weeks and don't have the power of speech until some time later." The girl said with a pleased look. "You were out for only a week."

A week?! Oh shit, she was dead when her mother got hold of her. What would happen if her soul suddenly showed up in the Reikai? Did the Reikai notice she was missing? No, probably not. There were times where she had been gone for at least a month just memorizing her target's movements. That's what made her such an excellent assassin. But this was supposed to be a simple assassination. She wasn't pathetic enough to wander into a trap unless she saw any benefits to allowing herself to be caught. Right now, absolutely no benefits.

Danielle tried to move but found that she was chained against a wall. "WHY THE HELL AM I CHAINED TO A FUCKING WALL?!" Danielle screamed pulling at the chains madly.

"Hey, don't yell at me. I don't make the rules." The girl answered with a shrug. "But maybe I can convince my brother to letting you run around without chains. I wouldn't get my hopes up on that one, though. I think my brother likes you and wants to keep you here for as long as possible."

"I don't give a fuck if your brother wants to fuck me backwards!" Danielle shouted glaring at the girl with a hateful look. "Just get me the hell out of these chains!"

The girl got up and left the room leaving Danielle to scream in anger. She could have easily burned through the chains but she had learned a long time ago that you did NOT reveal certain things when you knew there was at least one fox youkai around and one of those things you didn't reveal was if you're a fire youkai or even half. For some reason, fox and fire demons didn't get along too well.

Forcing herself to take a few deep breaths, Danielle started testing the chains to see how secure they were along as how far she could move. Angered, she realized, the chains shortened preventing her from going very far. But if she was calm, then she was allowed to move probably six feet away from the wall. Tucking that information away, Danielle began trying to get the chains off of her ankles before somebody came back.

"I see you've figured out my biggest brother's chains." A voice said.

Danielle resisted the temptation to shoot into the corner and stared emotionlessly at the girl, successfully hiding her surprise at the sight of food. "Go ahead and eat it, I'm not gonna be broken that easily." Danielle stated, her face turning red when her stomach protested loudly to her words. "Oh, shut up, stupid stomach. You only get me into trouble."

The girl laughed and put the tray down in front of Danielle. "It's not for me. It's for you." the girl said with a smile.

Before she could stop herself, Danielle began shoving food in her mouth. If there were any poisons, she couldn't taste them. "Why are you being so nice?" Danielle questioned, not bothering to mind her manners and swallow her food before talking.

The girl pretended not to notice Danielle's lack of manners before saying, "I know you're not human."

"How do you know?"

"Humans usually die when they get caught in my brother's trap. A demon knows how to avoid them."

"So?"

"How can you survive being a half demon?"

Danielle winced a little before saying, "How can you survive being a youkai?"

"I'm August."  
"…Danielle. But don't call me that unless you have a death wish. Everybody calls me Danny."

The girl, August, smiled a little and nodded. "Danny, huh? Interesting name for a hanyou." August commented.

"August is a pretty strange name for a fox youkai. Mind telling me who came up with that?"

August laughed a little and said, "Now, maybe. So tell me, what brings you to the Makai?"

Danielle hesitated a little not sure whether August could be trusted or not. Because of her parents, trust was a HUGE issue for Danielle. "I'm looking for somebody." Danielle said with a shrug. "I'm trying to get some info but so far all I've come up with are dead ends."

"Maybe I can help."

"I'm supposed to kill a youkai that's threatening to destroy the human race. His name's Yashino."

August's face paled and she looked towards the door before whispering, "You don't want to say that name near my brothers."

"Why?"

"He killed our parents and our eldest brother."

Danielle nodded a little and said, "Well, I'm going to kill him. Where is he?"

"Not here. He's in a territory at least two days away."

"Listen, I have to go kill him."

August looked thoughtful and said, "I'll let you go kill him and I'll even show you where he is but only on one condition."

For a minute, Danielle thought about getting rid of August but changed her mind when she realized she just MIGHT need her help later on. "Fine, shoot." Danielle said leaning against the wall.

"If I help you, you have to help me get the Reikai to let my family to live in Ningenkai legally." August stated.

"Whoa! Time out! I'm a freaking assassin, I don't do miracles."

"I've heard of your reputation, Danny. I've heard things like the Makai Kings would pay the Reikai just to have you kill somebody who's trying to assassinate them. I know you're the best of the best. Somebody who even Youko Kurama would watch his back for."

"Youko Kurama died so that's not much of a compliment." Danielle stated remembering that the Makai Kings had actually paid the Reikai just so they could borrow her to guard one of the Kings. She also remembered that she had been so tired that she had been useless to the Reikai for nearly a week.

"Before his death. Please, I'm desperate. I haven't even told my brothers or anybody that you're a fire hanyou."

Danielle heart froze in her chest at August's words. She knew… "Look, if you're one hundred percent certain that I'm a fire hanyou, then why haven't you killed me yet? Don't you dare give me that "I need you to get my family and me permission to live in Ningenkai" bullshit. Fox and fire demons don't get along at all so don't feed me any bullshit." Danielle said.

"I've seen fire demons with your eyes."

Damn. As always, her eyes betrayed her. Well, at least ningens were ignorant enough not to do any research. Well… maybe if they didn't value their lives they would do research so they went with that "ignorance is a bliss" phrase.

"So there's one decent fox demon. I'm amazed."

"AUGUST!"

"Look, I gotta go. I'll come back tonight for your answer. If you choose to help me, I'll help you."

Slowly, Danielle nodded and closed her eyes as August left the room. Nightfall wasn't going to be for probably eight hours so she had plenty of time to form a decent plan.

* * *

lostmoonchild: There we go! Ok, thanks for the review(s) so far. Right now, I'm happy cause so far my brain's not getting too messed up with the jump forward, jump backward thing. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted. 


	5. Chapter 4

lostmoonchild: Hey, guys, thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update, I would have updatead last week on Sunday with the rest of the stories but ended up taking nap due to being tired from crying so much. So anyway, here's chapter four! I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Four

August laughed as she remembered that. "Oh yeah, you were so mistrustful of me you wouldn't even admit to being a fire hanyou." August said laughing.

"Hey, I had a good reason."

"I know."

"So what happened next, aunt Danny?" Maya asked sitting on her mother's lap.

"Can I tell this one?" August questioned.

"Go ahead."

* * *

"She's a fucking assassin!" August's older brother shouted angrily.

"She's harmless right now." August pointed out.

"Do you remember that incident three years ago?"

Slowly, August nodded. The Kings had paid the Spirit World to use Danielle to protect one of the Kings and three demons had died at the hand of that one girl. If August remembered correctly, Danielle had been at least eleven at the time which meant that she was the youngest assassin since anybody could remember. "I remember." August admitted.

"I want her dead."

"Brother, she could be our key out of here."

"The Reikai would never agree."

"Look, humans are fond of that "you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours" thing. Just give her a chance to help us."

Annoyance was clear in the older demon's eyes as he looked at his younger sister. "Tell me, what do you find so interesting about that human?" August's older brother questioned.

"Yes, little August, what do you find so interesting about that human." A woman with soft gold eyes questioned.

"You can't tell me you're not curious. She survived our brothers' traps, figured out how the chains work… a normal human doesn't survive long enough to find out how the chains work and even if they do, they never figure out the chains." August pointed out.

August's comment was met with silence. She knew that her siblings were curious about the girl as well but she was the one chosen to directly talk with the assassin since she appeared the most innocent. "Find out what she's doing in the Makai."

"Already have. She's come to help us."

"You mean the Spirit World actually bought the story?"

"Can you blame them? Humans are the main reason they have the Kakai barriers set up and the Spirit Detectives patrolling the different areas of the Makai. Besides, the story wasn't too far from the truth."

"Has she agreed?"

"I'm getting her answer tonight. I could tell by the look in her eyes she was already forming a plan for two."

"So you need us out doing something tonight so you two can 'escape' and so you can pretend that you really care."

"Yep."

"done."

* * *

"Mommy, did you know that she was simply using you?" Aaron asked with wide eyes.

"At first, no. I honestly thought she wanted an escape."

"Which I did." August pointed out. "My brothers learned that your mom here was an assassin for hire and after some very careful research, found that sometimes the Reikai got paid just to let whoever use your mother for assassinations or simply just use her for protection."

"Either way, August's family and August used that knowledge to help." Danielle said before continuing the story.

* * *

Night had fallen and already Danielle had seen three small fox demons, each of them staring with wide eyes. She wasn't sure if she should tolerate their staring or simply tell them to leave her alone. It wasn't exactly a secret in Ningenkai that she didn't really like kids but would watch them since she was trying to make it seem like she didn't have a bit of money at her disposal.

Pretending to be a ningen was truly more trouble than what it was worth.

Danielle's eyes narrowed as a male fox demon came into the room and smiled at her. "Comfortable?" The demon questioned with a smile.

"Get the chains of me and I'll show you how comfortable I am." Danielle replied, her eyes flashing dangerously.

The fox demon smiled even more and went over to her. For a brief moment, Danielle felt her heart pound loudly against her breast as an unwilling hope grew. "No can do, my little half demon." the demon said with a smile that would melt even the most cold hearted of demons.

But she wasn't demon, she was part human. Humans may be the most arrogant and greedy of all living things, but she would be damned before she took pride in either race. "What do you want from me? I'm not full demon so I'm of no use to you." Danielle said, pressing herself against the wall.

"For a half demon, you're not really feisty."

"Not while I'm in these chains. I know if I try, the chains shorten."

The demon smiled before leaving. "We're leaving now. Don't let the half demon go." Danielle heard the demon tell somebody.

"Yes, brother." August answered sounding totally respectful before coming into the room. "I see you managed to escape my brother unmarked."

"I would have killed him. If only one mate receives a mark, then the other will survive even if the other dies."

August smiled a little before saying, "He likes you."

"Fuck you."

A laugh left August's lips as she took the chains off of Danielle. "Let's go." August said with a smile.

Danielle stretched her sore muscles before saying, "How do you know I won't hurt you."

"Fire demons don't like to go back on their word."

"Baka kitsune."

"What?"

"Baka kitsune."

"What the hell does that mean?" August asked.

"Baka equals idiot. Kitsune equals fox. I called you an idiot fox."

August nodded a little before leading Danielle out. "This way." August said leading Danielle to the exit.

If this was somebody's idea for a joke, this wasn't very funny. But then again, King Enma might have figured out a way to punish her for not doing her job that one day and letting that one demon go. If that was the case, then she was in sooooo much trouble and this was only a beginning.

"Can we kill the whore too?" August asked a couple weeks later as they watched their subject walk out with another prostitute.

"Baka, our target isn't the whore. It's the walking dick she's holding onto." Danielle muttered coldly as she took a sip of the sake she had been nursing for the past hour and a half.

August smiled a little and said, "I thought assassins were supposed to keep their minds clear during their missions."

"Look, I always drink a little before I do my job all the way. You have a problem with it, leave." Danielle answered before finishing her drink.

"I'm not leaving."

"Then let's go."

August and Danielle left some money on the table before leaving, following Yashino and the prostitute. They kept to the shadows, never speaking to each other. "We should just take the bastard out now." August hissed glancing at Danielle.

"There's one thing I enjoy and that's watching the look of horror when they die just before they even have a minute to reach their final pushes." Danielle said putting a pair of earphones on and nodding when the music started playing.

_**I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
You'll find that out anyway  
Just like before... **_

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break

I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
Just like before

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, Shut up, Shut up  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, Shut up, Shut up  
Shut up, I'm about to break!

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

August shook her head a little bit as she listened to the words of the song. She guessed that songs like the one Danielle had been playing helped soothe her nerves. "Ready now?" August asked.

"I've been ready after the first "I'm one step closer to the edge" so let's go." Danielle stated honestly before heading into the hotel.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. We're meeting a couple demons here. They're already here, one of them wanted a three girl night." Danielle said with a smile that honestly made her look like she could do no wrong.

August nodded a little before saying, "But we don't know what room they're in. Could you please tell us the room number?"

When they got the number they went to the room to see that the prostitute was taking a shower and the demon they were after was sitting on the bed with a smug look on his face. "Hello, Yashino." Danielle said with a smirk.

"OH SHIT!"

"That's right, Death's kid finally came for you."

August smiled a little as she watched Danielle break Yashino's legs. "Keep the whore from getting out here!" Danielle shouted pinning the struggling demon.

August nodded and grabbed the bathroom door handle, smiling when she heard the woman behind the door shouting. "Can we start this place on fire?" August asked.

"I may have fire youkai blood but I'm not a fucking pyromaniac, dumbass!" Danielle shouted. "Besides, we came for just this one! If we kill everybody here, then it's my ass that gets demoted."

"What's worse?"

"I really, REALLY don't want to chase after a baka ningen!"

A laugh left August's lips as she watched Danielle brutally kill Yashino. She felt a little terror at watching, understanding fully why she was the best. If she didn't want to be seen, then she'd kill from a distance but if the fire hanyou wanted to be seen, she'd kill the subject after allowing herself to be seen.

Finally, Yashino was dead. Wiping her bloody hands clean on the sheets, Danielle nodded and August let go of the bathroom door handle before they left. When they were five doors down, they heard a blood curdling scream. "You always torture people like that before you finally kill them?" August asked.

"Always. My favorite is the mental torture but physical torture is just as good sometimes. Doesn't really tell them that I'm serious, just tells them that Death is serious."

Gulping silently, August made a mental note to avoid being on Danielle's assassination list. Anybody who was on it, never survived for very long.

lostmoonchild: Okay, that chappie is done! Read and review, flames are accepted.


	6. Chapter 5

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody! Thanks for the reviews. TheBloodyBlackRoseofHiei , which "him" were you talking about? Evan's making his appearance again in the story but unfortunately Hiei won't be making his appearance until later on in the story (but at the time him and Danny won't be mated). Anyway, I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Five

"Sadistic even then." August commented with a laugh.

"Fire youkai trait." Danielle answered, affectionately kissing her children on the forehead.

"Hey, your children are fifty percent fire demon."

"But they've got their koorime and human blood working for them."

Aaron nestled against his mother and put a hand on his baby sister's arm before looking at her. He knew that his sister looked like their mother just like he looked like their father. Quietly, he looked up at his mother and saw a look of sadness in her eyes. "Don't worry, Mommy. You know Daddy will come home someday." Aaron said hugging his mother.

"Yeah. Daddy will come home." Danielle murmured.

"So what happened next, Mommy?" Maya asked looking eager for more.

"Yeah, Mommy. What happened next?" Sean questioned.

August smiled before saying, "Well, we had just gotten to the Reikai…"

* * *

"Demons aren't allowed!" A Spirit Detective shouted angrily at Danielle.

"I'm half, dumbass."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

August looked at Danielle and saw the fire hanyou was already beginning to get a headache. "Look, we have business with Koenma."

"You can go, the demon has to go back to the Makai."

Danielle mentally shouted angrily at the Spirit Detective and considered killing him but changed her mind. King Enma needed only one reason to have her arrested and she was carrying a damn good reason in her back pocket. "Look, August helped my ass. Tell anybody and I'll show you why fire demons have a reputation as murderers." Danielle threatened.

"Whatever. Just get your ass to Koenma's office. If that demon even attempts to take anything or kill everybody, I'll see to it King Enma has your ass on a silver platter."

"Ooh. Making me excited, love. Now see you later. I think I heard somebody ask if you've located Hiei yet."

"He got caught."  
"Yeah? Who? I wanna see if the stories are true."

"Some new guy. Um… I think his name is Urameshi."

"Whoa, time out! Urameshi? As in Yusuke Urameshi?! Fourteen years old boy, black hair, brown eyes, regular bastard?" Danielle asked.

The Spirit Detective nodded. "Yeah, that's him. Managed to catch that fox demon, you know, the one who went into Ningenkai and was reborn as human?"

"I've heard of him."

"Well, he got that guy then I guess took down that soul eater… don't ask me which order they went in but all I know is Kurama approached Urameshi and Urameshi saved the bastard's life a couple days later."

"Yeah, yeah, what about Hiei?"

"Hell if I know what happened. All I know is he got his ass kicked by that Urameshi bastard. Pity, I wanted to take a crack at him."

"So where the hell is Urameshi now?"

"Training with some old hag."

Danielle nodded and shoved the Spirit Detective aside before motioning for August to follow. Not wanting to be left behind, August followed quickly behind. "Who's this Yusuke Urameshi?" August asked.

"Nobody important." Danielle said ignoring the strange glances. She knew everybody could tell she was pissed. Only thing was, they didn't know why.

"Koenma-sama is in a meeting, Danielle-chan." Botan said stepping between Danielle and the doors that led to Koenma's office.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YUSUKE DO TO BECOME ONE OF SPIRIT WORLD'S PEOPLE?!" Danielle screamed, taking pleasure in the scared look in Botan's eyes.

"Well… he died."  
"WHAT?!  
"He shoved a little boy out of the way of a speeding car and needlessly died. So he was given a second chance at life and became Koenma's Spirit Detective."

If she hadn't been so nervous, August would have been laughing hysterically at the look on the Ferry Girl's face. "WHAT?! SO ONE OF THE FIRST ASSIGNMENTS MY STUPID COUSIN IS GIVEN HAPPENED TO HAVE BEEN SOMETHING EVEN KING ENMA'S SPIRIT DETECTIVES COULDN'T HAVE HANDLED?! ARE YOU GUYS _TRYING_ TO PISS ME OFF THAT BADLY?!" Danielle shouted shoving Botan out of the way and storming into Koenma's office.

"Might as well follow." August muttered following Danielle.

"KOENMA!" Danielle screamed causing Koenma and one of his spies to stop talking.

Koenma looked annoyed and said, "Danielle, you know better than to go into my office when I'm in a meeting."

"And YOU should know by now not to give me anymore reasons to be stressed! So what the hell is this I'm hearing about MY cousin being one of YOUR Spirit Detectives?!"

"I thought Botan told you."  
"Yeah, yeah. He died because he pushed a kid out of the way of a speeding car. Now answer me this: WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND WHEN YOU GAVE HIM THE JOB OF RETRIEVING THOSE STUPID ITEMS?!" Danielle screamed, her energy starting to spread around the room like a wildfire.

August shuddered when she felt Danielle's energy, not liking how it felt like a wildfire was pressing against her skin. Koenma looked unimpressed by Danielle's show of energy and said calmly, "Did your mission go well?"

"Considering how I was in a good mood before hearing about my cousin, what do you think?" The fire hanyou snapped. "This is August, she helped me out during the mission since SOMEBODY gave me the wrong location."

Koenma looked at the fox demoness and nodded a little as she took a small bag out of a hidden pocket. "Here. My eldest brother told me to give you this for allowing your assassin to take care of a demon for us." August said calmly.

Another wave of energy quickly met August, successfully knocking the air out of the demoness. "You… used me!" Danielle screamed, her energy increasing as her anger grew.

August backed away quickly as a couple of Spirit Detectives came rushing in. "Danielle, I suggest you go somewhere to calm down." Koenma said calmly.

Danielle made August back into a corner and smiled sadistically at her. "I don't forgive those who use me that easily, mesunokitsune. If you don't want to die, you'll do well to stay away from me because I will kill you. The Reikai doesn't control my EVERY move and trust me, I'm more than capable of getting away with killing a demon since I despise demons."

"You're half." August said, sounding braver than she felt.

"Your point? I despise ningens even more than I despise youkai. Only kind I don't despise, are those who are like me. Trapped between worlds because a couple of idiots couldn't keep their clothes on."

"If you kill me, then my brothers and sisters will have you killed."  
"There will come a day, little kitsune, where you won't be able to hide behind your brothers and sisters. Believe me, you'll be at my mercy when that day comes." Danielle hissed before leaving the room. Suddenly, she stopped and looked back at Koenma. "I suppose since that one did a decent deed for me, I should do the same. That one and her family want to move to ningenkai. But if you don't want to see a bunch of dead foxes, then you'll do well to make sure they're nowhere near my mother or me."

Then just like that, the fire hanyou was out the door and the yelling that followed said she was going back to ningenkai to sleep if she wasn't killed.

* * *

"Wow, Mommy, you were angry. But if you hated demons and humans, why did you marry Daddy and why do you put up with everybody else? Not everybody else are half demons." Aaron stated.

Danielle laughed a little before saying, "I was pretty angry as a teenager. Ask anybody who's spent time around me, my swearing has gone down considerably."  
August nodded and Maya asked, "So what happened after that?"

"Koenma took my request into consideration and waited about half a week before asking Danielle's opinion on the subject. We were surprised a few days later when we got a letter from Koenma saying we had permission. At first, we thought he gave us permission to live in ningenkai just to piss off Danielle but later on, we learned that she actually vouched for us living here."

"Vouch? What's that mean?"

"It's another word for 'supported,' honey." Danielle explained. "I had seen how poorly your mom and her family was doing in the Makai and I don't forget anything that'll leave me in debt to somebody."  
"Uh huh. You just don't want to be tied to anybody."

"That too."

"So what happened when Mommy and uncles and aunties moved to Ningenkai?" Sean asked looking eager to find out.

"Well, the first thing your mom did once they got settled in their new house was to find me so she could explain what happened." Danielle said as memory lane claimed her and August again.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, I'm thinking about stopping the back and forth thing and just writing what happeend as teenagers. Now Evan will be coming in before too long and I promise that will bring insanity. Read and review, flames are accepted. 


	7. Chapter 6

lostmoonchild: Hey, thanks for the reviews (same person but I'm not complaining, reviews are awesome). Personally, I was kind of laughing when the person threatened to kick my ass if I didn't update soon (sugar cookie dough and soda was a very bad combo that day) so here's the next chapter. I don't own YYH or anything else for that matter unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Six

This couldn't be right.

August stared with wide eyes at the rundown house, noting how the paint was beginning to peel off the house and that the lawn was in desperate need of mowing. "Excuse me, mister, but can you tell me if Danielle…" August stopped realizing she didn't know Danielle's last name. "I don't know her last name. She's about my age, short black hair, red-violet eyes? Does she live here?"

The old man stopped and looked at August with a careful eye. "She lives there, but you'd be better off avoiding that one. She and her mother both are trouble." The old man said with a frown. "They moved into that house when the girl was probably no more than seven or eight, if that. No father and from the way that mother of hers carries on, bringing in strangers and keeping half the neighborhood up at night, they don't even know who he is."

August remembered that Danielle had told her during their first "mission" together that her father had walked out one day after coming back from the dead and they never saw him again. "Honestly," Danielle had said, stretching out on her bed, "we don't give a fuck where he is. He was a bastard and I hate him. Talk about him near my whore of a mother and somebody, me, is gonna get kicked out if being beaten doesn't sound great."

"So she does live here?"

"I suppose you could say that. Girl spends more time on the streets than anywhere else."

"Have you seen her lately?"

"She just got home a couple hours ago looking like shit."

"Thank you very much." August said before working up the nerve to go knock on the door. Gulping, she knocked and waited a couple minutes before somebody answered the door.

"What do you want now?" Danielle hissed, opening the door an inch.

"Danny?"

"I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"Look, we need to talk."

Danielle's eyes widened in fear when she heard her mother shouting somewhere in the house. "SLUT! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?!" Danielle's mother screamed.

"Get your ass in here." Danielle whispered in fear, opening the door and pulling August inside.

August made a face as the scent of alcohol and sex hit her nose. Her poor nose was screaming at her to cover it to help get rid of the smell, but she couldn't figure out how Danielle could stand the smell. "WHO WAS AT THE DOOR?!" Danielle's mother screamed again.

"Nobody!"

"Don't you lie to me!"

"Just somebody selling a bunch of bullshit!"

"DANIELLE!"

"Okay, Okay! I'll get rid of her!" Danielle said before opening the door and motioning for August to be quiet. "Sorry, but we're not interested. Go bug somebody else."

August smothered her laughter as the fire hanyou slammed the door and followed the teenage girl down to the basement. "I'm assuming that was your mother yelling?" August asked following Danielle downstairs.

"If you'll call her that." Danielle answered. "Sorry about the mess, I don't get company and generally try to keep people out of my room."

"That's okay." August said looking at some of the paintings. "You made these?"

"Yeah. Even assassins have hobbies. We just don't let anybody know so keep your mouth shut."

Danielle watched with a wary eye as August looked at the paintings, stopping at every one to inspect it. "They're beautiful." August stated. "Has your mother seen them?"

"Ch, yeah right. She never brings her fat ass down here unless she's pissed."

August stopped when she saw a painting that looked like a Makai scene and stared at in in wonder. "How much time do you spend in the Makai?" August asked.

"More than enough. Now what did you want and it had better be good because I recall promising to kill you if you went near either my mother or me."

The fox demoness turned and looked at Danielle. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened that one day but my brothers and sisters were desperate and they remembered that the Makai kings had used you as protection…"

"The Reikai MADE me protect those bastards. The last thing the Reikai wants is the Makai getting into even more battles with itself and if the Makai kings had been killed, then a battle would have broken out that would have sooner or later spilled into Ningenkai."

"You're absolutely certain?"

"Trust me on that one. I can think like a fucking youkai too."

"Well, I didn't mean to sound as if we were simply using you."

"Unfortunately, it did."

"And I'm sorry for that. Look, I'm not asking you to forgive me or anything, but there was a price that I've gotta pay since Koenma let us move to ningenkai."

Danielle shook her head before sitting down on a desk that had paint all over it. "Let me guess, you're supposed to work for him to pay off that debt?" Danielle questioned.

"Yep."

"Typical. He brought me back and I'm gonna be paying that debt off until I die again."

"When did you die?"

Danielle smiled a little as if dying was the one memory she thought was happiest. "I was six and my father was pissed off as usual. I made the mistake of speaking when I wasn't spoken to and he made sure I was killed. Back then, in my six year old eyes, the Reikai was an amazing place. No one could have hurt me but my time had passed and they decided I'd just have to have a new time later in life so they had me brought back." Danielle answered softly. "When I was ten, I was made an assassin."

"What do you mean your time had passed?" August questioned.

Before Danielle could answer, the basement door swung open and a drunken woman stumbled down the stairs. "Just who the hell are you?" The woman asked, her voice slurred.

"She's a friend." Danielle said quickly.

"Oh really? Meet up with her while you were on the run, did you?"

Danielle looked at the floor with a look that, to a human, looked like shame but August could see that Danielle really wasn't ashamed. "I'm sorry, Mother. I should have asked your permission to have her over." Danielle said, her voice soft.

"Damn right you should have, you miserable half breed!"

_Hold on a minute… that's Danielle's mother? She's human though. How can a human make somebody who's obviously superior in practically everything cower?_ August thought, looking surprised. "Actually, Mrs… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your last name."

"Roberts."

"Mrs. Roberts, Danielle and myself were in the same anger management group a few years back." August said with a smile she hoped looked like she was telling the truth.

"Bullshit. Those anger management groups did nothing to my pathetic daughter," the woman turned on her daughter with cold eyes. "I'm going out tonight, half breed, so you'll do well to make sure that there's dinner for me to eat and that the house is clean. And for God's sake, mow that God damn lawn and paint the house. If anything catches fire, I swear you won't be able to move for a month."

"Yes, Mother."

They watched as Danielle's mother went upstairs again and a few minutes later, heard the door slam. "No wonder you act like a bitch sometimes." August stated. "You've got the Queen of Hell as a mother."

Danielle shook her head a little before saying, "She's just had a rough day. When she does, she gets drunk and forgets that I'm her daughter and not my father."

August shook her head also, thinking that Danielle was simply making an excuse for her mother's behavior towards her. "Well, do you want some help with the yard?" August questioned.

"Why?"

"Well, aren't teammates supposed to help each other?"

"Whoa, whoa! Time out! Teammates? When the hell did that happen?"

August sighed and said, "That's what Koenma's price was. That we're supposed to be teammates."

"He is so dead once I find him." Danielle muttered before yawning.

"Tired?"

"Got back from a mission and haven't had the time to get a decent nap."

"Okay. I'll go and let you take a decent nap."

Danielle nodded a bit before saying, "Well, I guess I'd better see you out the door."

The two girls went upstairs and August smiled when they got outside. "Seriously, Danny, how can you stand that smell?" August questioned.

"My room smells like paints. That's how." Danielle answered with a shrug. "I suggest going home and getting as much rest as you possibly can. Knowing Koenma, he'll give us a mission in a couple days or less if we're unlucky."

"Got it." August said taking a piece of paper out of her back pocket and handing it to Danielle. "Here's my address if you need a place to crash so you're not on the streets or anything."

Danielle watched as August left the yard, stopping long enough to have a small conversation with the old man, before seeing the mesunokitsune walk down the street. Groaning, Danielle decided she'd better get to work on the yard, part of her screaming that she had better not. Gritting her teeth, Danielle went into the garage and brought out the lawnmower. Shuddering at the sense of foreboding, the fire hanyou started up the lawnmower and began mowing.

lostmoonchild: Wow, we've actually gotten a glimpse into a more human side of Danielle as a teenager. Seriously did not see that one coming. Anyway, keep the reviews coming, I love reading them and so everybody knows: if it's a flame, I'll accept it.


	8. Chapter 7

lostmoonchild: Hey, thanks for the reviews. -grabs shotgun- Okay, now I'm ready for Kuwabara to start his singing, so bring him on, lol. I don't own YYH or anythign else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Why was she doing this?

Danielle held her broken arm against her as she walked down the street, wondering why she was heading to August's house when she had endured broken bones before without running to anybody. So why was she going to August's house? _Because you called her a friend, that's why. You know that anybody who becomes your friend ends up leaving you. Everybody does._ Danielle shook the voice away and continued walking.

Her mother had gotten home and had actually seen the lawn mowed and the house painted. Furious, the woman had stormed down into the basement and started screaming at her daughter. When Danielle tried to tell her mother that she thought that her mother really wanted the yard done and the house painted, that just made her mother's fury grow. Danielle pleaded for her mother to stop and screamed when her arm got broken. To ensure that her daughter would pay more attention, the older woman had made Danielle destroy all of her paintings.

A low growl left Danielle's lips as she thought about the flames that had claimed her paintings. Some of those she could easily remake, others were of dreams that stood out and wouldn't be easy to replace. "Don't think about it, Danny. Don't even think about it." Danielle muttered to herself, stopping when she saw August's house.

One of August's older brothers was sitting outside drinking a beer with a look of pure content on his face. "A little young to be drinking, aren't you?" Danielle asked walking up to the fox demon.

The fox demon grinned and said, "We've got permission to be here, little assassin, so don't even bother."

"Fuck you." Danielle snapped taking the beer away and taking a drink.

"Now who's a little young? You're what? Thirteen?"

"Fourteen, now shut the hell up and let me enjoy the beer."

"So what brings you here and what happened to your arm?"

Danielle lowered the beer from her mouth and glared at the demon, almost shocked to see concern. "Why would you give a damn what happened?" Danielle asked.

"Half demon or not, you're a demon just as we are. If somebody hurts one of us, then naturally somebody's going to come along and beat the hell out of whoever did it. You're a kit without a family and don't you dare say you've got your parents, my sister does talk and she did tell us what your mother said."

"Big whoop. So my mother hates my guts, big deal. I don't need anybody."

The fox demon stood up and stepped forward, causing Danielle to back away against one of the wooden poles that held the roof over the porch up. Smirking a little bit, making sure to flash a sharp tooth, he said softly, "You simply tell yourself that. Why, I wonder, do you say that to yourself an anybody who wants to help you? Is it because you're a half demon and think that everybody will dump on you the way your parents have?"

"Can you really blame me for picking up a perfect survival method?"

"Probably not. But one thing I can blame you for, is your ignorance on the perfection of our kind."

"Perfection? Is that what you call centuries of murder and rape?"

"The actions of our ancestors cannot be held against us. If I remember correctly, ningens have done the same thing?"

Danielle looked annoyed and winced when she moved her arm the wrong way. "Yeah, yeah. Ningens aren't perfect, but neither of youkai so don't hold yourselves so high up on the pedestal." Danielle snapped, tensing when the fox demon put his hand gently on Danielle's shoulder as he led her inside.

"My sister will take care of your arm."

Every alarm in the fire hanyou's mind went off as they went inside. "Danny! What happened?" August asked looking shocked when she saw the fire hanyou.

For a minute, killing the mesunokitsune for telling her brothers and sisters what she learned was a valid option but Danielle quickly changed her mind after deciding that she wouldn't be able to properly defend herself with just one working arm. "Broke it." Danielle stated.

"How?"

"Fell off a roof trying to clean the gutters." Danielle lied easily.

The look on August's face said she didn't believe the fire hanyou but would leave the subject alone for the time being. "Come into the kitchen and we'll fix your arm before it heals out of place." August said leading Danielle into the kitchen.

A couple hours later, both girls were in August's room listening to some music. August, being social by nature, tried to get her new friend to talk more but was learning quickly that fire demons by nature were mainly antisocial, half or not. "Does Koenma know that your mother hits you?" August asked after half an hour.

"Tell him and I'll kill you myself."

"I'll take that as a no. How long are you going to put up with her doing it?"

"She doesn't do it on purpose. She just gets angry and forgets who I am."

"That's a bunch of bullshit and you know it."

"What am i supposed to do, August? Huh?! Imagine how I feel, being half demon and a fucking ningen can kick my ass without trying! Demons try to take advantage of me because I'm half human and humans try to kill me because I'm different!"

August sighed and looked at the small pile of toys that her sisters had thrown into the room. "Any idea on what the mission will be?" August asked.

"Knowing Koenma, he'll give us a job that a Spirit Detective will be able to do."

"Spirit Detective's job and yet you're an assassin?"

"He likes to piss me off. If there's nothing interesting happening, he'll take a Spirit Detective's job and try to pass if off as an assassination. But knowing the baka, he'll say that somebody needs to be protected and we can kill whoever tries to kill whoever it is."

"So your little energy tantrum that one day had nothing to do with it?" August questioned.

"Nope. Absolutely nothing."

August shook her head a little before saying, "Well, you can stay the night here so your mother can't kill you."

"Prolonging my pleasure. You're a total bitch, you know that?"

"That's my life's story."

"Fuck off and shut up."

August began laughing and got up to get some pajamas for the fire hanyou to borrow. "There. If they're too big, then it's because their either my sisters' or you're too small."

"Fuck you."

lostmoonchild: Okay, I'm pretty sure Evan comes in next chapter and Hiei will be coming in a few chapters. Until then, the insanity will continue so read and review to see next week's insanity.


	9. Chapter 8

lostmoonchild: Okay, introducing our favorite pervert... EVAN ANDREWS! I don't own YYH, only the insanity that comes from writing the stories for fanfic.

Chapter Eight

"You've got to be kidding me." Danielle groaned a couple days later when she and August saw the guy they were supposed to be protecting. "Seriously, Koenma, where's the guy?"

Koenma looked annoyed and said, "This is the one you're supposed to be protecting. Evan Andrews, age fourteen."

"You're telling me a scrawny human kid is some powerful psychic?" August asked unable to keep from laughing.

The boy, Evan, looked annoyed and said, "I'm even more powerful than you two combined are."

"Honey, I'm a half demon. That one there, full demon." Danielle said pushing Evan against a wall and smirking. "If we want, we can just feed you to whatever lesser youkai is wanting a human for supper."

"You wouldn't dare."  
"Try me. I've got enough hate towards humans to make my father proud."

"Danielle, back off."

Danielle backed away from Evan and smirked again, pleased to see the look of fear in his eyes. "You're crazy." Evan said flat out as he looked at Danielle.

Koenma shook his head a little before saying, "This is Danielle Roberts, our top assassin, and August Kitsune, our newest assassin. These two will protect you from anybody who wants to attempt to kill you."

"You keep me from killing him and I'll keep you from killing him." August stated looking at the fire hanyou.

"But who's gonna stop us if we BOTH try to kill him?"

"That's why I'll stop you, you stop me."

"That's lame."

Koenma cleared his throat causing the two girls to fall silent. "Evan is a valuable asset to the Reikai. If a youkai happens to get him, then you two will be held responsible." Koenma informed the two girls.

"Yeah, and where exactly are we supposed to keep him? My mother won't really appreciate me having a guy around the house with me." Danielle said with a bored look.

"I gotta agree with Danny. My brothers and sisters might kick him out cause I ain't supposed to have a guy that's not an immediate part of my family staying in the house."

"You two will be staying with Evan and his sister."

"WHAT?!" Danielle screamed, obviously not liking the idea.

Koenma looked at the fire hanyou and said calmly, "If you don't do this, then you WILL be put in jail."

"Jail or being trapped with a ningen… can't imagine which one's the lesser evil." Danielle said looking annoyed. "It's because of a baka ningen that you're even THINKING about putting me away!"

"Then you shouldn't have had your little tantrum."

"Can I help the fact that ningens annoy the hell out of me?"

"You're half ningen."

"Yeah, but once upon a time I was full demon with everything going my way. Then some retard kills me and I'm reincarnated."

August looked surprised and noticed out of the corner of her eye, the surprised look on Evan's face. "Look, I'd love to hear your life's story but I'm in rather deep shit with some demons." Evan said with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, yeah. So am I but I'm in deeper shit with some higher up people." Danielle snapped before glaring at Koenma. "You're not making that one join the team, are you?"

"Maybe…"

"Koenma…"

"Your cousin has a psychic on his team."

"Oh, hooray for Yusuke. Who is it?"

"Kazuma Kuwabara."

"No, seriously. Who is it?"

"You don't believe that your cousin and Kuwabara would get along?"

Danielle started laughing and shook her head a bit. "Nope." Danielle answered.

"PERVERT!"

They turned and saw Evan against a wall with August looking at him with a furious look in her eyes. "What happened?" Koenma questioned with a confused look.

"That NINGEN groped me!" August shouted looking furious.

"You're teaching her Japanese?" Koenma asked raising an eyebrow at the fire hanyou.

"What? You act like I have a choice."

Koenma shook his head a little before saying, "Your mission begins now so I suggest you put up with the groping."

"Come on, ningen, let's go." Danielle said looking annoyed as she pulled Evan off the ground. "August, we 're leaving."

August nodded and followed the two, grinning when Evan groped the fire hanyou. Annoyed, Danielle slammed Evan against a wall. "Now, Danny, we're supposed to put up with the groping." August said with a small smile.

"Shut it, fox." Danielle snarled, her eyes glowing dangerously with hate. "Now you listen up, ningen, and you listen good. August and I may be acting as your personal body guards, but that don't mean we're gonna put up with your hands touching our asses. If you don't want to lose your hands or possibly your life, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself."

"If I die, you get put in jail."

"And your point is? I'm an assassin, baka. That means I can kill whoever I feel is threatening me."

Evan glared at Danielle before pushing her away and shrugging. "Whatever. Do either of you need to stop at your house to pick up anything?" Evan asked. "My sister, Sarah, won't exactly like having to share her clothes."

"You've got a sister?" August questioned.

"Unfortunately. So do either of you two need to pick up anything?"

"Some clothes," both girls answered simply.

"Danny, your house is closest, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, we'll stop at your house first then we'll stop at my house. When we're done, we'll go to Evan's."

August grinned a little before saying, "While we gather our stuff, human, you're sticking with one of us."

"I have a name you know."

"We know. But you're human so we really don't care."

Evan frowned and looked at Danielle with a patient look. "You're half human, aren't you? That Koenma guy said that you were." Evan stated. "So what's with your hate of humans?"

"Why should I tell you? I hate demons too so don't feel too bad."

"You're treating that one better than me."

"I make it a habit to treat those who have saved my ass with some respect. Besides, all you are to me is another mission which means as soon as whoever's trying to kill you is dead, I can simply dump your ass and pretend you don't exist."

Evan frowned even more and said, "You're a heartless bitch."

"Thank you."

"I don't even know why that one's putting up with you." Evan stated honestly, looking at August.

"Danny got my family and me to Ningenkai without the Reikai even complaining once." August answered. "So I owe her big time."

They jumped through the portal and Evan gagged when he saw Danielle's house. "Oh my god. This place is a dump." Evan stated.

Danielle and August looked over the yard with a careful eye, noting how a couple windows were broken and the door was busted open. "Maybe my mother's dead." Danielle said with an almost hopeful tone.

"Wait a minute, your mother dead? Fat chance, Danny." August stated.

"It could happen. Somebody comes along and shoots her in the head."

"Why do you hate your mother?" Evan questioned. He wasn't sure which one of Danielle's parents was human and the other one was demon but he wasn't about to ask straight out.

Danielle smiled a little and looked at him, her eyes showing entertainment. Putting an arm around Evan's neck and pushing up against him, the fire hanyou murmured, "Because, Andrews, once upon a time, in an apartment house in Japan, my parents killed me in cold blooded murder."

lostmoonchild: Shall he be creeped out or shall he not? Umm... I dunno. Maybe he will be. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted!


	10. Chapter 9

lostmoonchild: I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER NINE

August wasn't sure which one she found most hilarious. The look on Evan's face upon hearing that the fire hanyou died once or how some guy stumbled out of the house and passed out on the steps. "You didn't die once!" Evan said, trying to keep his voice from revealing his fear.

"Sure I did. That one little death, was all it took for my hate to be fueled." Danielle said before pushing Evan against the bushes. "Now come on. I got to pack up some stuff and get that loser to the street before somebody calls the police that my mother's running a whore house… again."

"When did that happen?" August asked.

"I dunno. I was away on a mission and when I get back three weeks later, I find out my mother's in jail for prostitution and that I was supposed to come bail her out. Bail her out, BAM! Broken rib and split lip. Told Koenma I had a little demon problem and that it was taken care of."

They stepped over the unconscious guy and both Danielle and August covered their noses. "Ugh. Danny, you're mother's been going at it again." August stated.

"No shit."

Evan looked around the house, surprised to see that it was falling apart around them and nobody was making any attempts to fix it up. "You actually live here?" Evan asked looking shocked.

"Yeah. Mowed the lawn and painted the house and my mother gets pissed. Guess she likes throwing people off coming here even more than me." Danielle said with an annoyed look as she led them down to the basement.

"This your torture chamber?"

"No, worse. My room." Danielle said throwing some clothes and art supplies in a bag.

Once the fire hanyou gathered her things they immediately went to August's after Danielle left a note for her mother saying that something came up and she didn't know how long she would be gone. Once the note was left and the three teenagers left the house, they went to August's house. "SISTER!" Some of the younger kids shouted jumping at August.

Evan stared with wide eyes at the sight before him. Here were two demonic girls that were actually acting affectionately with a bunch of little kids. If those two spent more time showing their affectionate side, then maybe they could all get along just fine instead of just two of them getting along. "Sister, who's that?" One of the little kids asked staring at Evan.

"This is Evan Andrews. Evan, these brats are my brothers and sisters. Well, the younger ones." August stated before heading up to the house. "Come on, guys, might as well come in."

Danielle smirked and bent down so one of the kids could ride on her back. "Didn't think you liked kids, Roberts." Evan stated.

"Hate the brats. In my opinion, burn all the little monsters in the middle of the street." Danielle stated. "But these little munchkins I've got no choice but to tolerate."

Evan chuckled and followed the girls and the kids inside. "TIME OUT! WHY IS THERE A HUMAN IN THE HOUSE?!" A woman Evan didn't recognize shouted.

"He's a mission. Danny and me are babysitting him until whoever wants him dead shows up to kick the bucket." August stated.

"Hey, Sephora, can I have a beer?" Danielle questioned. "I didn't want to grab one of my mother's cause I doubt God even knows where the hell her beers have been."

The woman, Sephora, laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, baby-chan, but no." Sephora said with a laugh.

"Pretty please?"

"Baby-chan…"  
Danielle pouted and shot Evan a glare when he started laughing. "What's with the 'baby-chan' name?" Evan cracked laughing.

"Shut up before I decide to kill you myself." Danielle hissed.

"Whatever you say… _baby-chan."_

Danielle growled and dropped the kid on her back before tackling Evan and pinning him against the floor. "NO ONE THAT I DON'T LIKE CALLS ME BABY-CHAN!" Danielle shouted punching the fourteen year old boy.

Sephora frowned and pulled the fire hanyou off of the teenage boy before she had a chance to break the boy's neck. "Calm down, Danny." Sephora said with a soothing voice, pulling the fire hanyou so her head was against the older demon's chest.

Evan wiped his bloody nose and watched as the fox demon was growling softly. From the look on Danielle's face, she was unwillingly calming down. "What the hell was that for?" Evan shouted glaring at the fire hanyou.

Danielle flipped Evan off and pulled away from Sephora. "Next time you want to pound him, baby-chan, take a deep breath and count to nine hundred." Sephora said with a gentle look.

August came down a few minutes later and guessed from the annoyed look on Danielle's face and the amount of blood that was on Evan's face, the fire hanyou had beaten the teenage boy up. "Pitiful." August said shaking her head.

"So how long are you two going to be gone?" Sephora questioned.

"Umm… no clue." August said with an innocent face. "Don't worry, I'll come home when the mission's over with."

"You'd better." Sephora said with a small smile. "Behave yourselves, the both of you."

After managing to pry themselves away from the small mob of young children, the three teens began walking to Evan's house. "How weird is it that we live in the same damn town?" Evan questioned. "I mean, Koenma told my sister that we should probably move here."

"So what's your sister do for a living, Andrews? I think we deserve to know so we're not left in the dark."

Evan looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "She used to be a Spirit Detective. Then one day Koenma decided that I needed my sister around more because some demons killed our parents. She found out and felt completely guilty about it."

"Right. Do you know who the demons were?"

"No. I was away at camp at the time. One day Sarah showed up and said that mom and dad were found dead at home and so far there were no suspects."

"So you and your sister are orphans."

"Yeah. I was eleven and my sister was fifteen."

Something flashed in Danielle's eyes at the news about how old they were. "Hn." Danielle said pretending that she wasn't the least bit bothered about the news.

Evan led them through a neighborhood that screamed "rich families" to the two girls. "Oh merciful Gods… you live here?" August questioned looking around the area with a disgusted look.

"Hell no." Evan told them before pointing to a rather modest house. "THAT'S where I live."

Danielle nodded slightly in appreciation before saying, "That house I can handle. August?"

"Yeah, it's okay."

Evan rolled his eyes and led them into the house. Immediately, their noses were hit by the smell of cookies baking. "SARAH!" Evan shouted causing both girls to cover their ears.

A tall woman with brown hair stepped out of a room and smiled warmly. "There you are, monkey, I was beginning to worry." The woman said with a gentle smile.

"This is my sister, Sarah. Sarah, this is…"

"We can introduce ourselves, baka ningen." Danielle snapped looking annoyed.

"Fine then."

"I'm Danny Roberts, this is August Kitsune. Koenma "requested" that we watch over your brother." Danielle said with a noticeable frown as she inspected Evan's sister, silently making mental notes what to watch out for.

Sarah smiled warmly and said, "I thought Koenma would have adult Spirit Detectives watching over my baby brother."

"With all due respect, we're not Spirit Detectives. All of those monkeys were busy, no offense." Danielle stated. "I'm a Spirit Assassin, as is August."

"Ah. So Koenma has a couple of assassins watch over my brother. Are you sure you haven't been demoted to Spirit Detectives, since you think so highly of being assassins."

Danielle smiled a bit before answering, "I'm certain. Koenma decided that August and I would do perfectly well since we take time enough to study our subject before we execute our plan of action."

"Are the cookies done?" Evan asked eagerly.

Sarah laughed and said, "Come on, you kids. We have cookies in the kitchen."

August and Danielle looked at each other and shrugged as they followed the siblings into the kitchen. "So when did you figure that your brother was at risk for an attack?" August questioned.

"My brother's always been at risk for an attack."

"Unfortunately, miss Andrews…"

"Sarah."

"Fine then. Sarah, unfortunately we haven't been given much information or time to look over what information we have been given. Honestly, I hate walking into a mission without knowing full well what I'm getting into." Danielle stated not bothering to touch the cookies that had been laid out. "The last mission I was on, the mission that resulted in meeting August, resulted in two weeks of studying the subject's file and his habits. Granted your brother isn't the target that we're going to kill, but he is being placed in our care and the last thing we need is to mess up bad enough that you loose your only brother."

Sarah nodded a bit before saying, "Our parents were Spirit Detectives as well, I'm a second generation Spirit Detective… well, was. When Evan was about three we noticed he kept drawing pictures of places where something was going to happen. My parents noticed that and before too long death rates of humans began to drop."

"Which might explain why there's a sudden increase in the human population." August commented.

"Right."

Evan looked nervous before saying, "Look, do you two think you'll be able to keep my sister and me safe?"

"Andrews, the Makai Kings borrowed me because there were rumors about an assassination attempt. I was fucking ELEVEN at the time and the demon died at my hands. Now ask that question again and see what I say."

Sarah looked surprised for a minute before making a thoughtful face. "Was that your first kill?" Sarah questioned.

"What?"

"Was that your first kill?"

"No."

"Demons I know learn how to kill at an early age. But I'm curious about you. When did you kill for the first time."

Danielle frowned and shoved the surfacing memory to the back of her mind. "I was old enough to know what to do and how to avoid being caught by anybody, Spirit Detective or not." Danielle said before getting up and leaving the house.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sarah questioned with a confused look.

August shook her head and chose her words carefully before saying, "Danny's… a complicated person. Just let her open up in her own time and don't ask overly personal things. Don't worry, she'll be back… I hope."

lostmoonchild: Okay, that brought in Sarah. Next chapter there's going to be a bit of a "tender moment" between two characters. Who they are, take a guess. Read and review, flames are accepted!!


	11. Chapter 10

lostmoonchild: I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER TEN

Evan sat alone in the dark kitchen, watching the clock with pretend interest. It was after midnight but he didn't know why he wasn't sleeping or watching some show on TV. Instead he was watching the time and listening carefully for any sounds in the quiet house.

A storm had started about nine thirty and they were all hoping that the fire hanyou was coming back before it got worse. After an hour it was decided she wouldn't and would have rather walked around in the rain, risking being struck by lightening. About eleven, Sarah kissed her brother on the forehead and said goodnight to both the teenagers before retreating to her room to sleep. August stayed up for about forty five minutes setting up any alarms that would let her know if somebody was trying to break in.

The sound of a door opening and closing caught Evan's attention and for a minute his heart pounded loudly against his chest. What if it was somebody who was going to kill him? Could he make it upstairs without whoever it was noticing or would it be better to stay where he was and be quiet? He knew yelling would be a bad idea, whoever it was would hear him and know where he was. Then in the morning when Sarah came in to make coffee and start up on breakfast, she'd find her brother's cold body lying on the kitchen floor looking as if he was about to yell.

As quietly as he could, Evan got up from his chair and grabbed a knife. "You're going to poke somebody's eye out with that thing, Andrews." Evan heard a familiar voice say.

"You scared the shit out of me, Roberts!" Evan shouted, turning on a light. Immediately, his eyes softened when he saw the fire hanyou's drenched form, her short hair clinging to the sides of her face. "Come on, let's get you into something dry before you catch cold."

"I'm part fire demon, I don't get colds." Danielle said before sneezing.

"Should I get Sarah?"

"I'm not a fucking little kid. I'll go upstairs and get some dry clothes on."

"Fine then. See if I worry about you anymore."

Shock appeared in the fire hanyou's eyes at the boy's words. "You were… worried?" Danielle asked with a shocked look.

"YES! Look, you don't like me and I understand that. You don't like humans very much, but you obviously tolerate us a bit better than demons." Evan stated with a knowing look. "But like it or not, we're all going to be working together so you have to learn to relax a bit."

Danielle frowned at the boy, seeing for the first time how he resembled a small child who had lost a parent. "When I was eleven, Andrews, I was killing demons and even some humans. I had a heart back then. A real heart." Danielle stated.

"So what happened?"

"I went to a funeral for a couple Spirit Detectives. The news said that some crazy bastard broke into the house and killed the parents. The kids weren't home. The daughter was at some friend's house for the night and when she came home, she found her parents were dead. The boy was at camp and had to be brought home early." Danielle said sitting on the couch, ignoring her wet clothes. "I realized then and there that nobody would care if a Spirit Detective or an assassin died protecting the human race from demons so I decided I didn't care for them."

"Why'd you go to their funerals then?" Evan questioned sitting down as well.

"Because I'm half demon. I thought if I went to the funeral and let the kids know that one demon, even if they're a half demon, was sorry for what happened, they'd forgive us."

"But?"

"I couldn't find the kids and didn't really understand the concept of a sympathy card."

Evan nodded and heard a distant roll of thunder. "The storm's passing." Evan said softly.

"You should be sleeping."

Evan chuckled a little before saying, "I guess I should, huh?"

"So get to bed."

"Got it." Evan said starting upstairs. "Hey, Danny, you'd better come along too."

Danielle groaned and muttered something about how it should be illegal for a person to make a drunk woman go up a bunch of stairs. "Wake me up in the morning and I'll fry your ass. Tell your sister and August that." Danielle said before heading into the room Evan pointed to her.

"Got it."

The next morning Sarah was up early and noticed that the couch was wet. Shaking her head, she decided to wait for the sidewalk to dry a bit before she put the cushion outside to dry in the summer sun. Humming softly, she began working on making up some coffee before making some breakfast.

August was up next, her nose twitching at the smell of fresh coffee. "Have a good night?" Sarah asked brightly.

"Yeah. Danny came in sometime after midnight but I didn't bother getting up." August groaned, resting her head on the cool table. "I didn't hear any fighting, other than Evan shouting once at her."

"About what?"

"Danny scared the shit out of him."

Sarah chuckled as Evan came into the room, yawning widely. "Morning, sleepyhead. Lost a year to your life?" Sarah questioned.

"Shut up."

"You want breakfast?"

"You going to poison me?"

"I just might."

August opened her eyes and watched the siblings quietly, seeing immediately that Sarah was joking about killing her brother. "Where's Danny?" August questioned. "She's usually up early."

"She said to let her sleep in under penalty of having a fried ass."

A small laugh left August's lips before she suddenly fell silent. "Hold on, was she acting civil last night when she came in?" August questioned.

"yeah…"

"Sarah, any pain killers? She's gonna have one hell of a hangover when she wakes up."

Sarah chuckled and nodded a little before placing a bottle of aspirin on the counter. "How long have you been working with Danielle?" Sarah questioned.

"She just said her name was Danny. She didn't say that her full name is Danielle." August said looking surprised.

"Koenma gave me some information on you two. Sorry, but I think I deserve some information regarding the ones who are protecting my baby brother."

August shrugged a little before saying, "Not too long. Officially joined her team a couple days ago. Unofficially a few weeks ago."

"How did you two meet?"

"My brothers caught her. One of them wants her to be his mate but the day that happens Hell will freeze over."

Sarah nodded a little before saying, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Evan didn't say anything about seeing any parents at your house. Just a bunch of kids." Sarah stated sitting down.

August was silent for a few minutes before saying, "My parents died a few years back. All my younger siblings and I have are our older siblings."

"How did you parents die?"

"A demon by the name of Yashino."

"Doesn't ring any bells."

"Naturally. He's managed to avoid any negative attention from the Reikai. Only reason why they sent an assassin after him was because we said he was planning on going after some humans. I'm willing to bet though that he attacked some humans and somehow managed to get away with it without the Reikai knowing."

Sarah nodded a little and made a thoughtful look. "Hey, the dead walk." Evan commented with a grin.

Danielle walked into the kitchen, dark circles under her eyes and her hair a total mess. "Whoa, Danny, who'd you fight?" August questioned.

"Shut up. Got headache." Danielle groaned sitting down and resting her head on the table.

"Do you normally drink enough to get a hangover?" Sarah asked with a look that said she didn't appreciate the fire hanyou drinking on the job.

"Nope. Only drink enough to feel so damn good nothing matters." Danielle groaned. "Trust me, last night I was feeling so good nothing much mattered."

"You were civil last night." Evan stated with a grin.

"Fuck you."

"I'm offering that to you."

Evan yelped when Danielle formed a fire ball and threw it at him. "Look, the sooner this mission is done, the better. That way I can lose myself in the Makai and pretend that I'm a demon." Danielle stated making the fireball go out before it burned Evan.

Sarah sighed a little before saying, "Well, since this is my house I would really appreciate it if you didn't go out and get drunk."

"Yes, ma'am." Danielle said before frowning. "Aug, you feel that?"

August nodded a little before saying, "Show time."

lostmoonchild: Yay! There's gonna be some action now so I'm happy! Read and review, flames are accepted!!


	12. Chapter 11

lostmoonchild: hey, thanks for the review(s), everybody! I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

In her entire lifetime, Danielle had heard demons moaning about how ningens stunk and learned quickly that the whole hate of humans thing was simply a blood thing that skipped some demons. But she had also grown up hearing ningens complain about demons, saying that demons were nothing but evil and the results of years of doing nothing but sinning. Being half demon, she was torn in two about the beliefs and often found herself wondering which race she belonged to.

Right now, she stood next to August, a fox demon who was trying to adjust to being around so many humans, and in front of two humans who appeared to hold nothing against demons except for the ones who had taken their parents away. While Koenma hadn't said specifically to protect Sarah as well as Evan, Danielle and August both had come to an agreement that Sarah would be guarded as well.

"How many?" Danielle murmured softly.

"One."

"Great. You want that one or no?"

"Hell no."

"Fine then. You protect Andrews and I'll take out this bastard. Next one's yours."

"Sounds good."

August stepped back and manipulated her energy to form a weapon. "You two stay behind me." August said looking around cautiously.

_Unleash me, Danielle, unleash me and I'll show you the power of the demons._ The voice whispered as a demon appeared. "Get out of my way, little girl." The demon hissed, his eyes dark with hate.

"You're going to have to kill me before that happens, dick head." Danielle snapped with an annoyed look.

The demon let out a yell and charged at the fire hanyou. Looking bored, Danielle kicked at the demon and found herself flying against a wall. "BASTARD!" August shouted bracing herself.

"You shouldn't have done that." Danielle said getting up and staring at the demon with a calm look.

Evan's eyes widened as he looked at the fire hanyou. He could see her eyes were a different color and there was a different air around her. Instead of the air of a hateful, yet comforting, feeling that once surrounded the fire hanyou, there was only an air of one who lusted for power.

The demon stopped and looked back at Danielle, smirking when he saw the teenage girl was standing up. "You really want to die, don't you?" The demon questioned with an amused look.

"Would you kill this child like her father has?"

_That's not Danielle._ Evan and August both thought at the same time as they stared in shock. "What is she doing?" Sarah whispered harshly.

"I don't know… I've never seen her do this before. She's never done this so far that I know of." August answered, shivering when she felt the fire hanyou's energy pushing against her skin.

Evan felt his heart pounding as images began assaulting his mind. He could hear a voice screaming for whoever it was to stop before somebody got hurt. "ROXANNA!" Evan suddenly shouted.

Danielle stopped and looked at him before smirking. "That's my name, human." Danielle answered coldly before forming a fiery cocoon around the demon before her. "Now what do you want?"

"You leave Danielle's body!" Evan shouted, ignoring the screams of pain that left the demon's lips.

"You wish me to leave my host and allow myself to die? I think not."

Evan groaned as images of a demoness with violet eyes standing proudly assaulted his mind. He could see the daring smirks on her face as she crossed her arms protectively over a sleeping Danielle. _This is my child, my avenger. I am the voice that whispers lovingly harsh words when all anybody is capable of saying is silence._ The voice whispered in Evan's mind. _Are you scared? I hope so. It'd be a pity if you weren't. That would prove that you're a pure and hopeless idiot and I so hate to be proven incorrect about assumptions. Take me from my child, and she will die with me._

Very faintly, Evan could hear his sister screaming at him to snap out of it and August asking what's wrong. "He's going into a trance!" Sarah cried. "If he does that now while Danielle's in that state, he'll be drawn into her mind!"  
"ANDREWS! WAKE THE HELL UP!" August screamed.

_Listen to them, screaming at you. They think you're going into a trance and I'll draw you into my host's mind. But I won't give a human that honor. No, that honor is reserved._

"What do you want?" Evan tried to ask but found his lips wouldn't move.

_What do I want? I know you're a psychic and I can use you but my host refuses to acknowledge my own desires._

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU SLUT!" Danielle suddenly screamed.

Evan jumped and blinked, amazed that he could move. He stared as Danielle backed against a wall and held onto her head, her eyes flashing between violet and red-violet. "Danny!" August said retreating to her teammates side.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY!"

August stopped and stared at the shaking girl trying to understand what was happening. "Danny?" August questioned softly when the fire hanyou let go of her head. "Danny?"

"Go away."

August sighed and sat down next to the fire hanyou before pulling into an embrace Evan recognized as the one Sephora had pulled Danielle into the day before. But unlike with Sephora, Danielle had simply wrapped her arms around August while the fox demon rocked quietly. Seeing the teenage girl's face reminded Evan of a small child who had met the boogey man face to face. "What just happened?" Sarah questioned, her face pale.

"Roxanna."

"Who the hell is that?" Sarah demanded as she gripped her brother's shoulders tightly.

Evan winced and waited patiently for the fire hanyou to answer. With sorrowful eyes, Danielle looked at them and said softly, "To put it simply, she's the reason I survived and died."

lostmoonchild: Okay, that's done. Next chapter should come next week or sooner depending on when I feel like updating. Read and review, flames are accepted. Ja ne for now!


	13. Chapter 12

lostmoonchild: Okay, everybody, I'm back. I wasn't planning on updating until a friend of mine went back home but she's sleeping and I'm wide awake right now. So I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER TWELVE

He was pissed, and they all knew it.

Evan stood between August and Danielle, thinking to himself that if Koenma stamped any harder on those papers, the stamp and his fist would go through the desk. "How much damage did she do?" Koenma asked finally putting the stamp down.

"Killed the demon mostly." Danielle answered, her eyes looking anywhere but at Koenma.

"Look, who exactly is this Roxanna person? I've never heard anybody mention her before so I'm totally lost." Evan stated.

"Yeah, me too. My parents never talked about anybody who they saw as a threat in front of us." August answered. "All Danny said was Roxanna's the reason she survived and died."

Koenma looked calmly at the fire hanyou and saw that any amount of normality she had was slipping away from her faster than she could understand. "Roxanna was a murderer who worked along side Hiei Jaganshi fourteen years ago." Koenma answered. "We have many suspicions about the real relationship between those two but before we could question Roxanna, she fled."

"Yeah, and then the minute you morons figured out who she was reborn into, you keep an eye on me incase I attempt to go to Hiei!" Danielle shouted, her eyes bleeding violet.

"Danielle, I really don't want to deal with Roxanna right now." Koenma stated calmly.

A frown appeared on Danielle's face as she moved choosing to lean against a wall. "So what do you want done this time? If you order another ward to be put on me, so help me I'll kill every damn ningen that comes within thirty feet of me with one and if I find even one of them on me, then every ningen around me will die slowly and painfully until I get an apology and the damn thing's taken off of me."

"Five years ago, Danielle, I wouldn't have believed that. Now I know better."

A smile threatened to form on the fire hanyou's face at the memory and knowledge that the only reason nobody was bothering to lock her away was because they didn't need any more of the dead to deal with than they were already. What Koenma failed to realize was that you could order demons around, but you could never truly control them if they decided to fight back. Maybe that's what happened with Evan's parents, the Reikai had pushed a demon or two a bit too far and they retaliated by taking down the Reikai's best Spirit Detectives. In an attempt to cover up their mistake, the Reikai pretended to have no suspects.

It was a possibility, wasn't it?

"So let me get this straight. Roxanna and Hiei were partners then Roxanna dies and comes here. Instead of being questioned, she chooses to take off and is reborn as Danny who, at the time, was a near dead fetus. Roxanna gives the fetus, Danny, her strength just to be allowed to live."

"Sounds about right." Danielle answered with a grin. "I give Roxanna a body and some protection against the Reikai, she gives me enough power and strength to survive."

Both teenagers looked at the fire hanyou for a minute before shrugging. If Roxanna made an unwelcome appearance again, then they could probably easily handle her. "So what did you want us for?" Evan questioned.

"I'm giving you three a mission."

"WHAT?! Koenma, we had this talk already. When there's already a mission that's taking up our time, do NOT hand over another mission."

"This mission needs a three man team and Evan is your newest team member." Koenma stated.

"Okay, I KNOW we talked about that!" Danielle shouted ignoring the other two team members. "What were my rules regarding having a human on my team or anybody working with me for that matter?!"

Koenma sighed and said, "I know you like being the solitary type but it's high time you had somebody with you incase Roxanna…"

"YOU MAKE ME HAVE TESTS DONE EVERY GOD DAMN TIME I GET BACK FROM A MISSION! I WAS NINE WHEN YOU HAD THOSE WARDS PUT ON ME AND YOU GOT RID OF THEM AFTER A YEAR SINCE I AGREED TO WORK FOR YOU IF YOU GOT THOSE FRIGGING THINGS OFF OF ME!" Danielle screamed. "NOW YOU'RE DECIDING SINCE YOU CAN'T HAVE WARDS PUT ON ME YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TWO PEOPLE BABYSIT ME?! THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"You were lucky a ward was all you got and you're lucky now all you're getting are two teammates because if I hadn't agreed to keep wards off of you, you'd be wearing more than enough to keep Roxanna under control!"

"She is under control!"

"Oh really?"  
"YES!"

"Then how do you explain her appearance earlier?"

"Youkai law. That demon hit me and was threatening to hurt August and Andrews so Mot-Roxanna," Danielle quickly corrected herself, "decided to make a grand appearance to ensure that…"

Danielle fell silent under Koenma's calm stare, knowing for sure that he was planning something. "You nearly called her your mother." Koenma stated.

"No I didn't."

Koenma shook his head a little before saying, "I know you appreciate Roxanna giving you her energy for keeping you alive, but it's impossible for her to be your mother. She died before you were born."

"No shit."

"Just stop fighting me with everything I say, Danielle. Here's the file for your mission for you three to go over."

"Oh, you're so loving." Danielle snapped grabbing the file. "Do me a favor and make sure you drop us in the right area."

As it turned out, Koenma dropped them at least fifteen miles away from the intended area. "What is with him and dropping us off away from where we're supposed to go if it's in the Makai?" August asked looking around.

"You're asking me?"

"Good point. So what'd you do to piss Koenma off when you were nine that resulted in wards?" August questioned.

"Killed a ningen which is exactly what I'll do if somebody doesn't remove his hands RIGHT NOW!" Danielle shouted punching Evan.

Evan groaned and rubbed his jaw as he stared at the teenage girl. "How'd you do it?" Evan questioned.

Danielle put her face up close to Evan's before answering slowly, "Burned… him… alive."

Evan gulped and moved away from the fire hanyou before retreating behind August as if thinking she'd protect him from the hanyou's fiery wrath. "Come on, you two." August said moving away from the human boy. "Let's go."

Watching Evan trying to adjust quickly to being in the Makai had to be one of the most humorous things either girl had witnessed. "I need a breather!" Evan shouted after a little while.

Both girls groaned and stopped, watching as Evan fell to his knees panting for air. "Pitiful." Danielle said with an annoyed look. "If you're gonna work with us, Andrews, you've got to learn to toughen up."

"Hey! Half an hour is the longest I've ever run without stopping for a breather!" Evan managed to shout.

"Wow, give the ningen a hand." Danielle said sarcastically.

August smiled a little and watched the scene play out before her. She hated stopping just to breathe but she wasn't tempted at the moment to take her frustration out on the boy. It wasn't his fault that humans had a frailer body than anybody with demon blood but he needed to learn that not all demons or hanyous would be as tolerant as they were. If Evan had groped some random female demon, he would have been dead. They were doing him a favor and just hitting him every time he touched them without their permission.

When Evan was ready to start running again, the small group took off running again. They came to their target's area in about two hours and had gotten a room to rent for a few weeks. "Okay, this is our target and why exactly he's on our hit list." Danielle stated putting the folder down on the table.

"Warlord… stole an artifact? What the hell?" Evan asked looking surprised.

August studied the file patiently before saying, "Looks like this one had a few dealings. Lord Youko's enemy, one of them at least."

"Seriously, Aug, what is your fascination with Youko Kurama?"

"Does the phrase "best damn thief around" mean anything to you?" August asked.

"You're asking somebody who was BORN to be an assassin?"

"Who's Youko Kurama?" Evan questioned.

August grinned and Danielle groaned, getting up and heading into the kitchen to make them some supper. "He's the best of the best. He's the King of Bandits and practically every thief in the Makai wants to work with him." August said with an excited look.

"Well, until he got killed!" Danielle stated putting in her comments.

"Shut up! He never truly died so ha!"

"No, instead he's a damned ningen now. What kind of demon willingly becomes a damn ningen?"

"What kind of pure blooded demon willingly becomes a hanyou?" August shot back.

"The intelligent one so screw you."

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Evan questioned looking interested.

Danielle looked bored before saying, "This guy only works with youkai. We're going to have to infiltrate his group and find out what exactly he's planning. Normally, Spirit Detectives do this shit but because this is an assassination job, we're doing it."

"So…"

"So August is gonna pretend to be some criminal mistress while we, meaning you and me, are going to pretend to be her bodyguards."

August grinned a little before saying, "I like where this is going. I get to order you two around, right?"

"Whatever."

Evan looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "If this guy only works with demons, how are you going to explain why August has a human and half demon bodyguard?"

A sadistic smile spread across August's face as a plan began forming itself in her mind. "Easy," August stated, "listen to this."

lostmoonchild: AHHH! AUGUST HAS A PLAN! EVERYBODY RUN! Lol, just kidding. Yeah, August having an idea can be scary and this plan is absolutely terrifying. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted.


	14. Chapter 13

lostmoonchild: I am so horrible! I didn't update for nearly a month or more! To show my apologies, there will be TWO chapters. Thanks for the reviews! I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"Come on, _lovers_."

August grinned and nearly started laughing when she saw the look in Danielle's eyes. The fire hanyou was going to murder her, that much August was certain of. Evan had been promising several things, each of them barely registering anything on August's mental threat radar. But half of the things that Danielle was promising managed to sound of an alarm in the fox demon's mind.

"You are soooo dead if you tell ANYBODY about this!" Danielle threatened looking annoyed.

"Now, now, dear. You shouldn't threaten me or I just might punish you later on."

Oh yeah, August was seriously going to die. Muttering curses under her breath, Danielle tucked a knife under her shirt and glared at August. "Do I have permission to drink tonight?" Danielle asked with a mocking tone. "Or do I have to actually be so sober it's not even funny?"

"You depend way too much on alcohol on missions, Danny." August stated as they headed down to the club where their target usually did business among other things. "Hey, you two, remember, stay a couple steps behind if you want to make this look convincing."

"Yes, ma'am." Evan answered slowing his pace a little. "How can you demons handle wearing this stuff? It's annoyingly uncomfortable."

August didn't answer as they left the hotel but Danielle simply smirked a little. "Hey, this stuff might be uncomfortable but be grateful you're not August. She's wearing silk and silk tears easily in our line of work." Danielle answered simply.

Evan wondered for a minute how they had managed to get silk within a few hours and who they got it from without paying for it. But from the way they had brought it into the apartment, it was best that maybe he didn't know. If those two were doing something illegal, then he wouldn't ask and if they got caught, he could honestly say he didn't know how they did it.

They walked into the club and Evan was surprised that his ears didn't hear any music. "Guys, is it just me or is there no music?" Evan questioned.

"Oh shit…" Danielle swore looking nervous.

They followed the fire hanyou's gaze and saw a tall demon with cold eyes talking to their target. "What's wrong?" August questioned with a worried look.

"That demon right there… that's my dad. He'll see right through the whole thing." Danielle whispered backing away.

August grabbed Danielle's arm and pulled her to the hallway. Evan followed quietly wanting to hear what the story was. "Okay, start talking." August said with an annoyed look.

"That fire demon talking to our target is my fucking father." Danielle said obviously struggling to keep her fear under control. "The minute he sees me, he'll know that the Reikai's planning something."  
"He knows you work for the Reikai?"

"Not really. But every time something about to go wrong, I'm there and trust me, it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

August sighed a little, obviously trying to think. "Okay, here's the story we'll tell if he says anything. Fire demons aren't big on betrayal, right?" August questioned.

"Yeah…"

"The Reikai tried to kill you by sending a couple Spirit Detectives after you. I don't mean a couple of Koenma's detectives, I mean King Enma's detectives." August said looking at the two. "You came running into the Makai injured and Evan here found you unconscious. He brought you to me and we worked on getting you back to full health. During your stay with us, I found out that the Reikai tried to kill you and offered you protection against the Reikai. In return for protection, you agreed to help keep me safe."

"Okay… and what about Evan? They'll ask."

"I bought him."

"HEY!" Evan protested.

"Shut up. Buying humans isn't uncommon in the Makai." August said calmly. "So that'll be our story."

"He'll want to see the scar."

"You got that knife with you?"

Danielle nodded and showed August the knife. Taking it, August told Danielle to lift her shirt. "What are you…" Evan started, his eyes widening when August plunged the knife deep into Danielle's ribcage. "AUGUST!"

"Shut up!" August snapped pulling the knife out. "Okay, Danny, heal that up and don't you dare let any of the blood get onto that outfit."

Danielle glared at August but the intensity of the glare was weakened by the pained look in her eyes. Once the wound had been healed and the blood wiped away, there was a scar where the knife had gone in. "There. You're all set." August stated before turning.

"You okay?" Evan questioned.

"Hurts like hell still. Fuck." Danielle said wincing. "But that's okay. I'm tough."

" Yeah. Tough chick. I like that." Evan remarked with a small smile.

"You two save that for later." August said with a smile as they approached the table. "Koromaru?"

The target looked up and eyed the demoness with a careful look. "Who, may I ask, are you?" Koromaru questioned with a small frown.

"Somebody you do not want to turn away." August stated sitting down.

"And why not?"

"Because, I have information that just might interest you."

Danielle felt her heart speed up as her father's eyes fell on her. "That one's working with the Reikai." Danielle's father stated looking at his daughter.

"The Reikai betrayed her. My human servant here," she nodded a little to Evan, "found her lying half dead in the Makai. He brought her to me and I discovered the Reikai's betrayal. So she works for me now. I give her protection against the Reikai, and in return she kills whoever tries to kill me." August answered simply. "So now I get information from her regarding when the Reikai is the weakest."

"Which would be?" Koromaru questioned with an eager look.

"Never. They discovered that they had failed in killing my hanyou servant and as a result, they are refusing to let their guard drop incase she goes to the fire youkai territory and tells every fire demon around. But she knows weaknesses."

If this was how demons got information willingly, Evan hated to find out how they got information nobody was willing to part with. "Do you mind if I have a word with your hanyou servant? She and I got back quite a ways." Danielle's father questioned with a small promising smile.

Danielle's heart picked up speed again as she struggled to ignore her father. "No, she stays beside me." August stated before looking at Koromaru. "Now, I'm a woman of taste and I have information that just might interest you but first I need to see if the rumors are true."

"Which rumors would you be talking about?"

August smiled a little and took Koromaru's drink, looking at him patiently before taking a small sip. "My servants heard that you managed to break into the Reikai and stole an artifact. Is this true?" August questioned. "Three demons broke into Koenma's vaults not too long ago, and their defenses will still be up incase some other demons get any ideas. Tell me, are the rumors true or is somebody just blowing hot air?"

"Perhaps your servants are the ones blowing hot air."

August's eyes began flashing dangerously before she answered, "My servants do not blow hot air. Come, lovers, we'll leave these fools to their own devises."

The fox demoness stood up and was about to storm away when Koromaru stopped her. "Wait, do not be offended. I was merely thinking that perhaps because your servants consist of a ningen and a hanyou, that they might wish for your demise."

August stood standing and glared at the demon. "My servants are loyal to me. Come, you two."

Evan and Danielle followed August, pleased that the meeting was over for now. "Damn… you fell into the role really fast." Evan stated looking amazed when they got back to their room.

August smiled a little and said, "Well, it's just begun. His interest has been gained along with Danny's father but I'm not sure why exactly he's paying attention…"

"Cause the bastard thinks I actually know something." Danielle answered taking her shirt off and looking at the scar. "Damn it, August, that hurt you know."

"I know, I'm sorry. But we needed to make it look convincing."

Evan stared quietly at the fire hanyou, his eyes wandering all over the exposed skin. He was surprised that the fire hanyou would even consider exposing herself like that but decided she either didn't care or didn't think he'd go after her. Right now, he was willing to bet that she didn't think that he'd go after her.

They jumped when they heard a knock on the door. "I got it." Evan said before opening the door a little. "yes?"

"Is your mistress busy?"

Evan grinned a little at August and said, "Mistress, somebody is here for you."

August groaned a little and answered, "Can whoever it is wait?"

"My mistress is busy at the moment. Can you come back later?"

"I wish to speak with her."

"Mistress…"

August sighed and opened the door, surprised to see Koromaru standing at the door. "How'd you find our room?" August questioned with a frown.

Koromaru smiled a little before answering, "I followed you here. Got a little caught up in business downstairs so I actually had to ask which room you guys were in."

"I'm touched. Now what do you want?"

"Simply to talk. May I come in?"

"My servants and I were about to begin something." August stated.

"Just ten minutes. That's all I'm asking of you."

August stepped to the side and allowed Koromaru to enter the room. A blush formed on Danielle's face much to Evan's surprise as she struggled to get her shirt back on. "Ah, so this was what you and your servants were about to begin." Koromaru stated with a smile. "In that case, I won't take up anymore time than needed."

Evan helped Danielle get her shirt back on and whispered, "So the tough girl can blush."

"Shove it, Andrews." Danielle snapped with an annoyed look.

"Hey, you two, knock it off." August answered. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Koromaru smiled a little before saying, "Well, I'm a man of business and I'm always looking for somebody to do business with. You were wondering how exactly I got my artifact without the Reikai noticing?"

"Yes. I admit that it's an amazing feat and I'm dying of curiosity. Please sit down."

"Thank you."

They sat down and listened as Koromaru began talking nonstop of all the business deals he had done. "Yeah, yeah. My mistress isn't concerned with your damned business deals. How the hell did you get into the damned Reikai without anybody knowing!" Danielle said looking impatient.

August sighed before answering, "I apologize for my servant's impatience. She often times forgets where she stands now."

"I understand."

"But I am curious still on how you got into the Reikai without anybody noticing."

"That's the beauty of it. I've got a contact in the Reikai. I tell them what I want and they get it for me." Koromaru answered simply. "You look interested. Perhaps you'd like to see for yourself if you could get them to take a few artifacts that's of interest to you?"

"Actually, yes. I would be very interested." August answered leaning closer. "Just tell me what I need to know about this person, including who they are."

lostmoonchild: Oooh, things are getting interesting. Hiei and Kurama will be making an appearance soon, I promise that much. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted.


	15. Chapter 14

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's the second chapter since I was being mean and didn't update for a while. Truth be told, I've been feeling rather depressed lately and the fact we had to nuke the computer didn't really help. So here's chapter fourteen for all of you. I don'w own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

He was watching her again.

Danielle lazily looked up and saw a tall man wearing sunglasses watching her from the other side of the bar. The man, she knew, was trouble since he had been the winner of the Dark Tournament for who knew how long. Only problem was, she knew he kept winning the Tournament but for some lame reason, his name kept escaping her.

Must have meant he wasn't that important. That or her mind was getting nailed so hard with alcohol that she couldn't remember. One of the two, whichever one it was, she didn't really care as long as she didn't sleep with him.

There he went again. Talking to the bartender and within five minutes, she knew, there would be another glass of sake on the table. Then an hour later, there'd be another and she'd be halfway wasted. Mentally rolling her eyes, Danielle went back to studying the file she was piecing together. Tomorrow afternoon, she knew, she'd be looking over the file and see some kind of mistake that would need to be corrected.

Maybe August was right, she was dependant on alcohol to get her though missions.

"May I join you?"

Danielle looked up, surprised to see the man with the sunglasses standing next to the table. "Why, pray tell, would you want to do that?" Danielle asked. "I'm expecting company."

"You've been sitting in the same place every night for two weeks."

"It's not illegal, is it? I like seeing the door."

The man sat down and glanced at the folder before saying, "You're a bit young to be drinking, aren't you?"

"I'm fourteen so fuck off."

The man barely smiled before saying, "I'm Toguro. You are?"

"Danny."

"That's an interesting name."

Danielle looked up at Toguro, something stirring in her memory. "You're wanted by the Reikai for some stupid thing, ain't you?" Danielle asked blinking at him a couple times.

Toguro smiled a little before saying, "Let's just say the Reikai has a problem with demons."

"Danny! There you are!"

Danielle groaned and looked up, immediately seeing August and Evan. "See? I told you I was expecting company." Danielle said grabbing the folder and handing it to August. "There you go, safe and sound."

"Come on, dear, let's go back to the room and you can sleep off the alcohol." Evan said carefully grabbing Danielle's arm.

"Aw, damn it. You guys suck, you know that?" Danielle asked letting Evan help her up. "I ain't that damn drunk."

"But you aren't that damn sober either." Evan answered before looking at Toguro. "Sorry about her. We're trying to get her to give up alcohol but as you can see, we're not doing a very good job."

With that said, the two teenagers took their partially drunken friend out of the bar and back up to the room. "Danny, how many drinks did you have?" August asked.

"I dunno, maybe three? I was feeling okay after the second. The third…" Danielle blinked again and smiled as she rested her head on Evan's shoulder. "You know, Andrews, you're pretty damn good looking, you know that? Maybe we should go out or something."

"She's drunk." August mouthed. "Won't remember this tomorrow."

Evan chuckled a little and helped Danielle to her room. "Well, honey, I think you should probably sleep on that. If you still feel the same way tomorrow, then we'll talk about it." Evan answered before leaving the room so August could get Danielle changed into something she wouldn't accidentally strangle herself with during the night.

When August came out, she looked worried. "Three drinks and she's wasted." August said with a frown. "That doesn't sound right."

"She's probably about what? A hundred and fifteen pounds maybe? August, that's probably what I would call a lightweight." Evan answered. "Three drinks could get her drunk."

"Evan, I've seen her kill three bottles of sake and not be drunk. Three glasses getting her wasted… impossible."

Evan shrugged a little and turned on the TV. "Is she even conscious right now?" Evan asked.

"She passed out when I was helping her get her sweatpants on." August answered sitting down in the chair and curling up a bit.

A grin spread across Evan's face as he imagined the scene before falling over when August threw a shoe at his head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Evan shouted.

"I know what you were thinking, you pervert. You think I'm going to take advantage of somebody when they're freaking unconscious?

"She wasn't unconscious when you were helping her."

"Let me put this into words that you will understand. I do NOT take advantage of people when they're unconscious, wounded, drunk, drugged, or anything else that impairs their mental abilities!"

Evan shrugged a little and got back onto the couch, deciding that TV was a lot safer than provoking August. "Hey, August, who was that guy sitting there?" Evan questioned.

"Hell if I know."

"Maybe if we're lucky Danny will remember him tomorrow."

"Don't get your hopes up, Andrews." August answered before a retching sound was heard. "Come on, we've got puke to clean up."

Groaning, Evan got up and followed August into the next room remembering with a passion why exactly he hated cleaning up vomit.

"Is one of your servants ill?" Koromaru questioned a couple days later.

August glanced at Danielle and saw how pale the hanyou's face was. "Rough couple of days." August answered simply. "So everything's going as planned?"

"Yes. My contact is working on getting another artifact. It should be arriving within a week." Koromaru answered.

"If you don't mind, Koromaru-sama, may we see the artifact that was taken not too long ago? We're just dying to know that you're not telling a story."

"August-sama, may I be excused for a few minutes?" Danielle questioned with a respectful tone.

"For what reason?" August asked.

"I don't think you'd appreciate seeing breakfast again."

"Go."

Danielle looked grateful and took off to the bathroom. Evan barely managed to keep from laughing but one dirty look from August was all it took for him to regain control over the urge to laugh. "When your servant is feeling better, then yes." Koromaru said standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

When Koromaru left, August and Evan went into the bathroom to see the fire hanyou clinging desperately to the toilet as if it was a lifeline. "Oh, honey…" August said gently brushing Danielle's hair away from her mouth. "What in the world is making you so sick?"

"I don't know…" Danielle answered, tears coming to her eyes before throwing up more of her stomach's contents.

"One time, my sister got pregnant. She was throwing up every morning until she miscarried." Evan said leaning against the doorframe. "Maybe you're pregnant."

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Danielle screamed before shoving her head back into the toilet bowl.

August shot Evan a glare before pressing a hand against the hanyou's forehead. "Come on, you two, let's get our asses to the Reikai so they can give us an idea what's happening." August said helping Danielle up.

Danielle leaned heavily on August and shivered. Something was wrong, she knew that. People didn't throw up their food only to start puking up blood once there was nothing left in the stomach to throw up. Her thoughts wandered to the night she had gotten drunk. Three glasses, that was practically nothing but what had changed.

"Toguro." Danielle whispered before darkness claimed her.

lostmoonchild: Who hired Toguro? Why exactly is Danny so sick after drinking less than her usual amount of sake? Do I know? Yes, and that's why I'm enjoying this plot. Oh, brain storm! If you guys want to find out what caused the brain spark, you'll have to wait and find out because I am not saying. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted.


	16. Chapter 15

lostmoonchild: Hey, thanks for the review!! I'm using my dad's computer right now so my updating schedule will be rather hectic and I'll work on the chapters whenever I can so no worries. Anyway, I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"_Danny, wake up!"_

Danielle groaned and tried to tell whoever it was to be quiet but found she had no voice. Her chest hurt and for a minute she thought she was going to throw up. What was happening to her? For a minute, she had the urge to start crying but her pride yelled at her not to.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked a couple times at the bright lights. "Lights… turn down." Danielle gasped, her voice sounding raspy as she closed her eyes. "Please… turn down."

Immediately, the lights turned down. "That better?" A voice questioned.

Danielle's eyes snapped open and she looked at Koenma, amazed to see he was in his teenage form. "What the fuck? I swear, I didn't get drunk." Danielle moaned trying to focus her eyes on the demi-god.

"I'm amazed you aren't asking what happened." Koenma stated. "Or where your team is."

"My team?" Danielle repeated with a confused look. "Koenma, I don't have a team."

Koenma looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "Danielle, do you remember being poisoned?"

"Poisoned? By who? When?"

Koenma sighed a little and made a mental note to tell August and Evan that they may have to finish the mission by themselves. "You were on a mission in the Makai with two others. You went out to have a drink and your team found you apparently drunk." Koenma said calmly. "I know you don't get drunk on missions but when you were throwing up your own blood the ones you were on the mission with brought you here."

Danielle was silent for a minute as she tried to remember. She knew from the look on Koenma's face that he was being serious but why exactly couldn't she remember? What kind of poison made a person forget everything?

The fire hanyou closed her eyes and when she opened them again, Koenma was gone. Slowly, she forced herself to get up before falling down as her body was racked with gagging and coughs. Chills went through the fire hanyou as she struggled to stand and slowly she made her way towards the door. She knew the Reikai kept records on who worked with who, she needed to see who would be working with her.

Besides, there was something bothering her subconscious mind that she needed to figure out immediately.

Genkai's eyes narrowed in worry as she watched her apprentice curl up into a shivering ball. The boy had simply collapsed a few days ago while training but she had no idea what was wrong with him. She had contacted the Reikai and found out that Yusuke had a cousin who apparently had gotten poisoned. When she asked how exactly the poison could have gotten to Yusuke, she discovered that the two shared some kind of bond and that when Yusuke's cousin had gotten poisoned, the poison had managed to spread through the bond to Yusuke.

Years ago when she was young, she had heard of a poison that had the ability to destroy demons within a few hours. Toguro had taken an immediate interest in the poison and tried to discover if there was an antidote. It wasn't until the tournament they participated in did Genkai discover why Toguro took such an interest in the poison.

Her eyes softened when she saw Yusuke slowly begin to stretch out from the ball he had curled up into. Apparently the dimwit wasn't going to die after all but he wouldn't be training for a little while. The idiot could complain how much of a heartless bitch she was, but she knew he wouldn't forget that she hadn't forced him to train when he was so sick and close to death.

After all, the Reikai would be very unhappy if she killed one of its Spirit Detectives.

Hiei frowned as he glared at Kurama. The two had been given a mission in the Makai that involved having special sensors placed on them incase they decided to try to run. It was the damned fox's fault that they were running this errand for the Reikai, even though they had been told they would get to take out somebody who was double-crossing the Reikai.

It wasn't the news that they would be killing the double crosser that gained Hiei's interest. They had been told that one of the assassins had been poisoned. Normally, Hiei wouldn't have cared seeing as the Reikai had sent a few of them after him at some point in his lifetime. Kurama had asked what was so special about this assassin and with a grim look, Koenma told them.

For a minute, Hiei was certain that Koenma was simply saying that to make him do what he wanted. But then Koenma had showed them a picture of the assassin and for a brief moment, Hiei saw his beloved mate in the photograph. "Who is she?" Kurama asked.

"Her name is Danielle Roberts. She's Yusuke's cousin and Roxanna's reincarnation."

It must have been the mistrustful look that was on the girl's face that helped make the connection. The girl was a hanyou though, there was no way that Roxanna would have lowered herself to being a half breed. But then again, if she wanted to survive, then there was no doubt in his mind that she would have.

He was seriously going to enjoy torturing the traitor.

August groaned as she watched Evan walk around the room for the hundredth time that morning. They were expecting a couple of demons and from the way Evan was pacing, he wasn't sure what to expect. He didn't know if they would treat him like she and Danielle did or would they treat him better? Evan admitted that both girls did care for him and the way they treated him was one way a demon made it clear that they liked somebody, but he still wasn't sure.

The mesunokitsune looked towards the room she and Danielle had shared, a feeling of emptiness filling her being. The fire hanyou's things were still in the room and would be until they completed the mission. At first, the Reikai wanted to pull them out but they said very sternly that they were going to complete the mission and kill the bastard who had poisoned their friend.

A knock on the door drew their attention and without saying a word, Evan went to answer it. "DANNY!" Evan said loudly looking shocked.

Danielle stared at him for a minute before stumbling into the room. "Danny, what are you doing here? You should be at the Reikai resting!" August said getting off the couch and helping the fire hanyou.

"Need to complete mission." Danielle groaned.

"Honey, you're sick. You're in no condition to be working." August answered laying the fire hanyou down on the couch.

Chills went through Danielle's body as she was laid down and closed her eyes. "Need to complete mission." Danielle repeated stubbornly.

"Evan, will you make some tea?"

Evan nodded and went into the kitchen to make some tea. "I hate tea." Danielle moaned before looking up at August with a slightly glazed look.

August smiled faintly and answered, "I know, but I think you might want to stay away from alcohol right now. Don't you think?"

Slowly, Danielle nodded. She barely remembered these people but for some reason she felt completely safe with them. "Does the Reikai even know you're here?" Evan questioned as he brought the tea into the room.

"No."

"Well, I guess our tough chick is almost back to normal." Evan remarked with a grin.

Danielle let the comment slide as she thought why exactly she wasn't tense around this human. As she watched the two, images flashed in front of her eyes of the three of them watching a movie and playing video games. "Danny, do you remember what our names are?" August questioned suddenly.

Slowly, Danielle nodded. "You're August and that one's Evan." Danielle answered quietly.

"Do you remember how we met?"

Danielle looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "A mission?"

"That's right. You were on a mission when you got caught in one of my brothers' traps. You helped my family and myself by helping us get a place in Ningenkai." August answered with a patient look. "What about Evan? What can you remember?"

"A storm."

Evan nodded a little before answering, "We were talking during a storm. It was the first night we were all together. You got a bit drunk and suffered a bit of a hangover the next morning. Then a youkai attacked and Roxanna made a grand appearance."

"Roxanna? You know her?"

"Only in passing."

The fire hanyou yawned making it clear that she was getting tired. "Come on, Danny, let's get you into our room and you can get some sleep. You must be exhausted." August said helping Danielle up.

Gratefully, the fourteen year old leaned against the fox youkai as they went into the bedroom. Somehow, she knew what she was being told was the truth, and not some made up story. Next thing she knew, she was asleep even before her head hit the pillow.

lostmoonchild: Wow, almost feel sorry for Danielle. Anyway, I'll try to update ASAP but until then, you'll have to deal with the hectic schedule. Read and review, flames are accepted!!


	17. Chapter 16

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody! Thanks for the review(s) if any were left, I'm hoping that this chapter will be okay. Not much to say other than the disclaimer, Danny, did you want to do that?  
Danielle: Not really.  
lostmoonchild: I'll procrastinate having you train with Hiei...  
Danielle: lostmoonchild doesn't own YYH or anything else unless she says otherwise so don't sue her.

Chapter Sixteen

"You're shitting me."

Kurama looked at the mesunokitsune before him, wondering for a minute why exactly she had told the human boy to check up on the source of the gagging in the other room. "Apparently the delivery had been made. Hiei killed the contact once we found out." Kurama answered calmly.

August groaned and answered, "That's not good. Danny will be sooo pissed once she finds out. Then we're NEVER going to get her to relax. She's going to want to keep going at this mission until it's completed and from the way we're going right now, it's not going to be done for quite some time."

Hiei rolled his eyes as he stared out the window, he didn't want to be here but something told him that he had better stay. "Uh, August, Danny's bleeding and I have no idea how to use anything feminine." Evan called from the room.

"Excuse me a minute." August groaned as she got up.

Kurama chuckled as he watched the mesunokitsune enter the room and heard her shouting at Evan to get out. The human boy's face was bright red when he left the room and answered, "Why is it the hot ones are usually the causes of red faces?"

"I'm assuming this Danny person is charming?"

"Oh, sure. If you're turned on by that fire demon pissed off at the world attitude, then she's a total charmer." Evan answered with a shrug. "But personally I like seeing her with that pissed off attitude a lot better than that "I'm lost" thing she had going on when she came back."

For a minute, Hiei wanted to go into the room to see the fire hanyou but changed his mind when August came back into the room. "So why exactly did Koenma send you two?" August questioned lazily as she sat down, stretching across Evan's lap.

Evan's face turned slightly red and put a hand on August's stomach, amazed that he wasn't getting hit. Then again, only reason he wasn't getting hit was because his hand wasn't too high up and it wasn't too far down. As far as August was concerned, his hand was in the right place.

The boy nearly pulled his hand away when he felt the mesunokitsune's stomach muscles twitch. August laughed softly and looked patiently at the two demons that had made themselves comfortable. "Koenma felt that you needed assistance in this mission." Kurama answered calmly.

"We've got it under control."

"One of your members barely remembers who she is. You can't say that's under control."

It was obvious that August was tempted to lose her temper and Evan was prepared to run if he had to. "We're helping Danny regain her memories. If you dare say that we're not doing anything to help her, I'll kill you both myself." August said with a dangerously calm voice. "Now I suggest you two leave before I unleash Hell's fury upon you both."

Hiei frowned at the mesunokitsune before noticing the protectiveness in her eyes. He glanced at Kurama just in time to see the kitsune nod in understanding. The red head stood and before saying, "We'll take our leave then. It would be best, however, that this wasn't mentioned to Danielle. If she was to discover that her teammates met with a couple of criminals without her knowledge, she would probably be very unhappy."

August nodded in understanding and answered, "Agreed. Now please leave."  
Hiei didn't have to be told twice. Calmly, he left the room and noticed that Kurama had stopped at the door. "Fox, let's go." Hiei said with a frown.

Kurama nodded a little before following Hiei out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. "What do you think, Hiei? Anything suspicious?" Kurama questioned.

"Hn. Something doesn't feel right. Why would anybody want to kill a pitiful half demon and not get rid of the ningen or youkai first? Youkai would be more of a threat, ningen would be easy. But the hanyou…"

Kurama nodded in understanding before answering, "I don't know. But we'll find out sooner or later, by whatever means necessary."

lostmoonchild: Whoo! Hiei and Kurama finally appeared! Yesh! Anyway, I promise they'll be appearing again in the story along with Yusuke and (unfortunately) even Kuwabara so have patience. Read and review, flames are accepted.


	18. Chapter 17

lostmoonchild: Yeah, I know, it's been forever since I last updated. Somebody could honestly argue that I lost all interest in writing fan fictions but unfortunately I lost interest in working on this story and the others on this site. For a while, I had one hell of a case of writer's block but I'm gonna stop making excuses now. I'll be attempting to update biweekly so you guys won't have to get mad at me but if I can't update biweekly then it'll just be weekly.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

He wanted to see her and it was bugging the living hell out of him.

Hiei watched anxiously as the three teenagers left the hotel room, his crimson eyes focusing on the fire-hanyou that was currently glaring at the ningen boy. This is what Roxanna had become in her eagerness to survive. A hanyou. A mixed breed.

How much did she remember? Was she like Kurama and retained all of her memories or did she hold absolutely none of her memories? Were they scattered?

Did she remember him?

For a moment, he felt his heart clench painfully at the thought that she had actually forgotten him. If she had, could he go back to her and try to make her fall in love with him all over again or was it for the best that she had forgotten?

If she remembered though, would she be angry that he hadn't been there to protect her? Koenma had said that her name was Danielle, but the kitsune and the ningen called her Danny.

So she had a preference for her name and he could understand why. Roxanna had hated any feminine names and clearly her reincarnation had taken some of her traits so maybe Roxanna wasn't completely lost to him. If he could awaken her memories, he could have her back again.

When Danielle looked over to where he was, Hiei flitted out of sight. Shrugging, Danielle quickly caught up to her teammates and simply answered that she had thought there was somebody watching.

The night was clear, almost making her miss Ningenkai. Why did it seem like when it was night out, the chaos that constantly enveloped the Makai seemed to fade away to nothing? If it were night out in the Makai forever, would it be just as peaceful or would it bother her?

Danielle was silent as she sat on the balcony outside the hotel room, her red-violet eyes unfocused. Her thoughts were moving towards the figure that wore black that she had seen earlier. He looked so familiar to her but she had only gotten a glimpse so she couldn't really tell who it was. "You're thinking hard about something, onna." A male voice said calmly.

Before she knew what was going on, her body had moved to a defensive position, her eyes focusing on the red-eyed man that was watching with a calm look on his face. "Who are you?" Danielle spat as she stepped backwards. She couldn't let this man near her friends. Hold on a minute, why did she consider them to be her friends?

Hiei watched calmly as she fought between her own self preservation and the two people that she considered to be friends. He could understand why she was confused as to why she was calling them friends and knew full well that she would be confused for a while. "Don't you recognize me?" Hiei questioned finally.

Danielle stared at him for a moment, her eyes flashing slightly as she clearly worked through her memories. A gasp left her lips when she managed to match his face to a memory, her heart audibly picking up its pace. "Hiei," she breathed before irritation flashed in her eyes.

The fire hybrid barely avoided the furious hanyou, watching as her red-violet eyes flashed angrily at him. While he knew where her anger was coming from, he knew that part of her anger was because he was near her. She knew what he was and she only hated the fire demon part of him. Everything else didn't matter.

A furious scream left her lips as she attacked him, taking their fight to the ground below. She didn't care that her teammates would probably wake up and see that she was fighting somebody. She didn't even give a damn that Hiei probably wasn't there to cause trouble. All she cared about was sating her anger despite not knowing exactly why she was so furious at him.

Flames lit the night as the two fire demons attacked each other, crimson meeting red-violet eyes. Their skin glistened in the night as light bounced off of their bodies. "Are you done?" Hiei questioned as he pinned Danielle against a tree.

A furious scream left Danielle's lips as she fought against him, her lips pulling back as a snarl left her lips. "Let me go, you son of a bitch!" Danielle screamed at him as she tried to kick him.

Hiei pressed his body against hers, waiting patiently for her to stop screaming bloody murder at him. For a moment, he wondered how long it would be before she decided to stop acting like a wild animal before reminding himself that the girl was only half demon. She'd probably continue to act like a wild animal for a while longer. At least, he figured, she decided to stop fighting against her own demonic instincts after figuring out that some demon instincts coincided with what instincts humans had.

He kept his body tight when the hanyou relaxed her body, seeing the silent fury that burned within her. She wasn't going to surrender to him but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to listen to whatever it was that he had to say. "Spit it out." Danielle spat angrily at him.

Hiei ignored the fury in her voice and stared at her calmly. "Do you know who you are?" Hiei questioned patiently.

"Yes! I'm fucking Danielle Roberts!" Danielle snarled at him. "Now let me go, you mother fucking dick headed bastard!"

A small whimper of pain left her lips as Hiei pressed her harder against the tree, the rough dark digging into her skin. "Shut up." Hiei told her. "Do you remember who you were once?"

Like hell she was going to tell him anything. For all she knew, he just wanted to kill her to get back at Roxanna for whatever reason. She swore that the crazy demoness that saved her life had gotten more than just a couple of demons mad enough to want to kill her.

She blamed the guilty by association concept.

"What if I do?" Danielle questioned cautiously.

Hiei let her go before answering, "You and I need to talk. Now."

* * *

lostmoonchild: Yeah, I thought that it'd be in this story's best interest if Hiei at least played a part in this chapter since he's going to be taking a more active role as the story progresses. I don't think it'll be longer than the other story but it'll be around there, I guess. Anyway, read and review, flames will be accepted. You guys can even chew my butt out for taking so damn long to update.


	19. Chapter 18

lostmoonchild: Okay, another chapter ready for your viewing pleasure. I'd like to thank everybody that's been patient with the updates (or lack of updates) and for your review(s) for the past couple of years since I was rude and didn't do that last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Every instinct screamed at her to run, that following him was _not_ a smart thing to do. Red-violet eyes glanced back towards the hotel, watching it get smaller as they went further and further away from it. "What do you want?" Danielle questioned finally as she stopped. "I'm not taking another step unless you tell me what you want."

"I told you, baka onna, that I want to talk."

"About what? Why were you asking if I know who I once was?"

Hiei calmly looked at her before answering, "Do you honestly want to know?"

Did she? No, not really but every fiber of her being was saying that she needed to hear what he had to say. "Let's hear it." Danielle stated calmly.

A small smirk spread across Hiei's lips as he looked her over carefully. Danielle stiffened slightly, not liking the way he was inspecting her body. It was as if he were looking at her as if she were something to eat and it was bugging the hell out of her. "You bear a slight resemblance to her." Hiei commented lightly. "I can see her influence in your body."

"Am I supposed to scream 'pervert' at you and slap you or am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" Danielle questioned with a small frown.

Hiei looked at her patiently before answering, "Then you have some of her memories."

Did she dare answer that one? "Maybe." Danielle answered slowly.

Irritation flashed in Hiei's eyes as he looked at her, clearly not in the mood for games. "I'm not playing around, onna." Hiei snarled at her. "Answer me and it had better be the truth."

He watched the look of anticipation cross her face, seeing that she was clearly trying to figure out if she should tell the truth or not. Why did he feel a bit guilty about making her worry like this? It wasn't like she was anybody important. "Right. When I dream, I see things that are like memories but they're not _my_ memories." Danielle answered. "I know her name, I know what she's capable of."

"How much do you remember?"

"I told you already."

"No, you just told me that you have dreams that are like memories that aren't yours. You never specified what you see."

"You want to know what in the hell I see when I'm dreaming?" Danielle's voice rose a bit as she stepped back. "You're a fucked up jackass!"

Hiei stepped towards her. "How is that fucked up?" Hiei questioned lightly, almost enjoying her reaction.

He could almost see her mind scrambling as she tried to think of why it was so messed up. So her mouth said things before her brain could think of reasons why her mouth said whatever it decided to say. He mentally groaned, reminded of Yusuke. The boy had no intelligence whatsoever and he had the nerve to claim that he could kick ass? That was laughable since that irritating ningen had nothing other than luck on his side.

Freaking ridiculous.

Danielle stepped back, clearly getting bothered by his presence. "You're acting like the shrink the school makes me go see." Danielle said with an irritated look. "Leave me alone."

"Do you honestly think that I will?" Hiei questioned patiently. "I have an offer for you, Danielle."

A snarl left the hanyou's lips, her red-violet eyes flashing angrily at him. "You can take that offer and shove it up your ass." Danielle snarled before running as fast as she could from the crimson-eyed demon.

"Is something wrong, Danny?"

There must have been something showing on her face. Danielle looked at her teammates, forgetting their names for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I'm okay." Danielle answered as she retreated to the conjoined kitchen.

"You're positive?" There was genuine concern in August's voice as she stared at the fire hanyou. "I mean, nothing that you want to talk to us about?"

"No, it's okay. Everything's okay."

The two frowned slightly, each one picking up the tone in her voice. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself that whatever was going on, she could handle herself. "Danny," Evan called softly.

"What?"

"If you ever want to talk about something, we're here to listen even if you want to cuss out the human race."

Danielle snorted a bit before answering, "I'll do that anyway. Okay, guys, we need to get off our lazy asses and start getting things started."

"What'cha thinking, oh great leader?" August questioned with a teasing look.

The hanyou moved so she was sitting on a chair, her red-violet eyes focusing patiently on the two. "They'll be getting suspicious before too long. We need to hurry up and get in there and retrieve the item." Danielle told them calmly.

"They haven't led us to it yet." August protested.

"And they won't." Danielle snapped at her. "They plan on leading us off somewhere to kill us and our bodies will be fertilizer for the god damn plants!"

Yeah, something must have happened. They had known the fire hanyou's temper to be short but never _that_ short. Usually she waited until they argued for ten minutes before snapping at them. "What happened, Danny?" August questioned patiently.

Danielle frowned slightly before answering, "Reikai's made contact and we need to hurry our asses up. They're getting impatient."

"Why didn't they stop in the room then?"

"Cause they ain't stupid. There's three of that bozo's men down in the lobby and if they see anybody they think is working for the Reikai, our asses are grass." Danielle told her. "We need to act and we need to act as soon as possible. When our next meeting with them?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Good. Be ready by then. We'll need Koromaru alive for questioning. Andrews, how good are you with seals?"

Evan looked surprised for a moment before answering, "I've personally never tried them but I could try."

"Good. Are you loud?"

"Huh?" What was going on in her head?

"Are. You. Loud. When. You. Yank. It." Danielle cut off each word as she looked at him.

Evan's cheeks turned bright red, answering her question. "What are you thinking, Danny?" August questioned with a confused look.

"Let's show him how to set up silencing seals then we'll see how well he does. If he fails," Danielle grinned coldly, "then we'll make do with what we're given. After we're done, we need to tuck tail and haul ass."

"What's the plan?" Evan questioned patiently.

Danielle was silent for a moment before answering, "Take out the weaker bastards first. You guys handle Koromaru."

"What about you?" August questioned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Pushing aside all doubts, she leaned forward. "Okay, here's the plan."

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, this chapter's done. I love seeing reviews since I don't make any money writing stories (for the time being, anyway) and I would absolutely love to see more so read and review! Flames will be accepted cause I love you guys that much.


	20. Chapter 19

lostmoonchild: Wow, chapter nineteen already? Geez, I'm actually still having fun taking these stories and working on them bit by bit. Since my brother is currently down in North Carolina and only calls home every once in a while so we know that he's still breathing and that nobody actually killed him yet, I don't really have anybody to bounce chapter ideas off of. I swear that he's got some interesting ideas and when you put the two of us together, all hell almost literally breaks loose. We actually have a Naruto story that we worked out so as soon as I get some stories done, I'll start posting that so keep an eye out for it.

Author's note: Okay, I'm basically feeling that these chapters are getting rushed so I'm going to update only once a week so I can pay the right amount of attention to the different chapters. Seriously, the most I've spent on one chapter is probably about half an hour to forty-five minutes.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"That was far beyond reckless, even for you! What if something had happened, huh?! Tell me that you at least had a plan that extended past your own bruised pride!"

August and Evan glanced at their leader, seeing that her face was still bruised and was rather swollen. Their plan had gone without any problems although it did take half an hour to find Danielle and even then she was near dead. Their targets were all dead although they knew that they wouldn't be able to find Danielle's father and the object they were sent after in the first place had been safely recovered with hardly any effort. "So I don't like not seeing a mission through to the end." Danielle stated with a small shrug. "That's why people have a hard time killing me when I do go on missions to begin with."

"You put your teammates and yourself in danger!" Koenma shouted at her, his face beginning to turn red.

"The human may have a couple of bruised ribs but he's still got a heartbeat. Hell, even the mesunokitsune escaped with her hide mostly intact. The worst she got was a busted arm." Danielle retorted with an exasperated look.

"You had been poisoned and barely had any memories regarding who they were or what the mission even was!"

Yeah, Koenma was rather pissed off about the whole thing. Never mind that things had worked out and that nobody other then their intended targets had gotten killed. Koenma was just more interested in yelling over the fact that they had gotten a couple of minor injuries although Evan wasn't willing to call the hanyou's injuries minor.

Some of the bones in one hand were broken and she had a fractured toe. Her face was swollen, probably an indication of a broken cheekbone or maybe just a bruise, and she had a minor concussion. "I remembered that my father was there and there would have been a lot more injury or even a death if I hadn't led the son of a bitch away from them." Danielle snapped at Koenma. "If you want to give me grief for doing what it took to ensure that the mission was a success then fine, but you will not yell at them for following the plan that we had all agreed on."

Koenma sucked angrily on his pacifier as he glared at the three teenagers, seeing the confident looks on their faces. To be perfectly honest, he could tell that Danielle and August had taken most of the attacks seeing as the worst thing that Evan apparently had was a few bruised bones. "I'll give you three two weeks to recover before I start giving missions again." Koenma told them calmly.

"Thank you. If you break that one, Koenma, we may have a problem or two." Danielle said with a pleased smile. "Come on, guys, we can get home and go out for pizza."

After bidding Koenma a temporary farewell, the three teens left the office and headed back to ningenkai.

Something was wrong.

Evan felt his entire body go cold as his muscles tensed. It had been almost five months since they had gotten yelled at by Koenma and things had for the most part settled down. They had finished another mission only a few days ago and had been relaxing but now he felt like there was something seriously wrong.

August watched the human boy for a few minutes before turning her head. "Danny. Ferry girl." August pointed out.

"Come on, kiddies, let's go play with some demons." Danielle said with a small sigh as she pushed herself up from the lawn chair. "I swear that our life expectancies right now are about three years tops."

Within twenty minutes they had been informed of the newest situation that was taking place and found themselves in Japan. "Remember, no killing the humans. Help Botan catch the Makai insects and send them back to the Makai." Danielle told them as they started walking the streets.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just split up?" Evan questioned.

"You're a walking bug detector and there's no way in hell I'm letting August go by herself for any reason."

"Then put us together."

"Yeah and I can spend the remainder of this mission wondering if you're coming back or not." Danielle snorted in disgust. "Come on, let's get this damned demotion work done."

Nodding slightly, the two followed the hanyou as they began scanning the streets for any infected humans.

* * *

This was just fucking ridiculous!

Danielle quickly ran through the streets with August and Evan following behind as if they were running straight out of hell with a group of infected humans chasing after them. "Remind me why we're not fighting them!" Evan shouted as they ran.

"If either August or I kill a human, even if by accident, we might as well kill each other before the Reikai kills us! If you get killed while we're babysitting you, human, the Reikai will definitely kill us!" Danielle shouted back. "Keep running and if you so much as stop to take a piss, I'll drag your ass behind a building a beat it!"

They turned a corner and quickly hid, watching as the group ran past. "You know," August panted softly, "I never thought I'd see the day where I was running from a human."

"Welcome to my world. Demons, sure, I've run from them and never felt much shame. It's just embarrassing to be running from a mere human." Danielle answered as she tried to cool herself down. "Getting beaten by one's embarrassing enough but my mother hardly qualifies as human."

"That cousin of yours had better hurry up cause I'm getting a really, really bad feeling that all hell is breaking loose." Evan told Danielle with a weary look. "Cripes. We get done with this, I'm going straight to bed."

Danielle nodded in agreement, her red-violet eyes darting around carefully. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt something that reminded her of being shocked jolt through her body, her muscles suddenly going out on her. Collapsing to the ground, she groaned. "What in the hell is that bastard doing?" Danielle snarled before gasping again.

August helped the hanyou up and they began moving again, fully prepared for whatever else may come. In a short while, they knew that it would come down to which side won.

They just wondered which one would win.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Lol, any guesses as to what part of the series _this_ takes place in? Okay, you guys should know by now that usually I don't know what's going on in my head until after stuff's written so I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen. Every story has two sides and we all know the side that the series has told us so I'm guessing that this is simply going to be the second side of the story... or third. I dunno. Anyway, read and review, flames will be accepted!


	21. Chapter 20

lostmoonchild: Chapter twenty, huh? Wow, chapters are flying by. Okay, I seriously love the support (even though I'm pretty sure I haven't seen any reviews) but something tells me that people are actually reading this so I'll keep updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"She seriously doesn't remember anything?"

Danielle glanced at Evan and August, a smudge of paint smeared across one cheek. If he hadn't been paying any attention to how exactly the smudge got there, Evan could have sworn that it was blood on her face. "Mom just assumed that she had too much to drink again." Danielle answered lightly. "How'd your families hold up?"

"My brothers and sisters just locked themselves up in the house." August answered with a grin. "When I got home, they were trying to clean the place up."

"They went bat shit crazy, huh?"

"They locked themselves up in the house. Naturally they're going to go a little ape shit."

"Andrews?"

"Sarah's doing okay. As soon as I got home, she was just happy to see that I made it back alive." Evan answered with a shrug. "How's your cousin's girlfriend holding up? Do you know?"

Danielle looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "I guess she got told by Botan that Yusuke's working as a delinquent intern for some detective agency." She laughed a bit as if finding the news rather humorous. "If I didn't know that to be complete bullshit, I would have believed it. Of course, then I'd be asking what he did to get a delinquent internship."

Evan laughed. "Your cousin's honestly that bad?" Evan questioned with an amused look.

"He's turning into the demon's version of the boogeyman. I mean, if the Reikai had let us have a shot at those Saint Beasts instead of two convicts and two juvenile delinquents, we probably would have kicked ass."

"We would have gotten our asses kicked." August corrected her. "Didn't you hear that the tiger dude didn't die until Sieryu froze him?"

"Pissed Hiei off too." Danielle agreed with a shiver. From the look on her face, Evan safely assumed that pissing off Hiei was a very bad idea.

"Was it against his code?"

"I don't know, maybe. He does get protective of his allies if they show that they're not going to double-cross him."

Evan was confused. The way they were talking about the mission that the Spirit Detectives had gotten just sounded like they had wanted it to begin with. Then when they focused on Hiei's behavior during the mission, it was like they were even trying to figure out what was going on. "So what? If someone does something that goes against a convict's code of honor then he'll kill that person?" Evan questioned with a surprised look.

Danielle nodded slightly. "I have some of Roxanna's memories regarding Hiei. He's a powerful fighter, not someone you'd want to anger for any reason," she told the human boy.

"Kurama's the same way." August told him. "Fifteen years ago he was the King of Bandits before one of King Enma's people got a hold of him. He forced himself to leave his body and fled to an unborn baby. Nine months later he was born as Shuichi Minamino."

Wow, and he thought he knew some weird stuff about demons. It was beginning to seem like the more time he spent around the two girls, the more stuff he found out whether he wanted to know or not. Most of the time, it was stuff that he didn't even want to know.

Even the amount of reverence the two girls held in their voices for the two demons was remarkable to him. It was almost like they were speaking about gods, their voices held such reverence.

He didn't even think that demons were capable of speaking about others as if they were gods.

Of course he did suppose that being around them and learning as much as he could would be helpful. Something told him that just being around the two would liven things up a bit. If he looked at the time he had spent with the two women, then things had livened up a bit. Everyday brought something new to the table and nothing ever happened the way that he expected.

"Okay," he said finally.

"Okay what?" Danielle questioned with an almost amused look.

She had been expecting it. Damn it and he had played right into her hand. "Okay, you two can teach me what you can teach me about demons." Evan said with a sigh. "It's only fair since you guys are keeping me alive that I should do what I can to help you guys."

August smiled evilly for a moment before answering, "Let the lessons begin."

Oh, God, what in the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

A hand shot out from under heavy blankets, grabbing the phone that was ringing. "Hmm, yeah?" Danielle said sleepily as she poked her head out from under Evan's armpit.

"_Where are you?"_

"At home. Why?"

"_You need to come to the Reikai immediately."_

The fire hanyou didn't answer for a few moments, silently figuring out who was sleeping on which body part. Somehow Evan was draped over her torso while one of her legs was trapped under August's back. "Um, I'm kind of stuck. I've got the human and the fox sleeping on me." Danielle reported. "Of course, I've got a leg on the fox so it's tolerable."

"_I don't care how you get unstuck but you need to get here pronto!"_

"Fine, fine. Geez, good night."

After hanging up her phone, Danielle eyed the two sleeping figures carefully. Slowly moving her leg out from August was the easy part, she had siblings that slept the same way with her so it was no big deal. It was escaping from beneath Evan that would be the royal pain in the ass.

She wasn't sure how exactly she managed it, but the fire hanyou managed to escape. Quickly writing a note that she had some urgent business in the Reikai and that she'd be back as quickly as she could, Danielle slipped upstairs and into the peaceful night.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, chapter's done. Um, for all of you that love Evan… don't be too mad at me next chapter. I've got some stuff going on in my personal life and my brain decided that I could use a good laugh at the expense of one of my characters. Honestly, I love Evan too so I don't know if you guys will find the next chapter as amusing as I am. Anyway, read and review, flames will be accepted and stored for when it gets cold out again.


	22. Chapter 21

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's a bunch of crap going on in my life but I'm going to keep writing chapters even though I don't really feel like writing them. Here's chapter twenty one for you guys. Remember: I love Evan too so don't get too mad at me.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

There were days where he wondered what in the hell he had done wrong to deserve the stuff that he went through. A few months ago, he would have claimed that he did something right to be on the same team as two fairly attractive women. On that same day he found himself starting to wonder if it wasn't punishment for something.

Today he was really wondering if he had done something to piss off some important person. There was no way that this could be because he did something right. No guy that had done something right would have ever been subjected to this kind of embarrassment.

"Three. Two. One."

Evan yelled in pain as he felt his leg hairs getting pulled, feeling Danielle holding him down as August waxed his legs. As soon as they finished with his legs, they were moving to his stomach and chest hairs. After that… he mentally whimpered knowing that more pain was to come.

His only consolation was that the girls were avoiding his groin but they'd be taking care of any and all giveaways before their next mission. "SON OF A BITCH!" Evan yelled, arching his back as August started waxing his upper thighs.

They were enjoying this! The girls were giving into their demonic lust for pain and they were using this mission as a god damn excuse to cause him pain! "I offered that we used a razor." Danielle reminded him with a small grin. "You said that you'd rather another option since you thought we were going to give in to some kind of demonic bloodlust."

Tears stung Evan's eyes as his skin began to burn and itch from the girls' "caring attention" to detail. Sitting innocently on the dresser in the corner was a light brown wig and other things that they needed for their mission. Sitting on top of those things was a simple picture.

According to Danielle, the girl in the picture was called Yukina. She was a koorime that had tried finding her brother but ended up getting kidnapped by a human. They'd search for her and report their findings to Koenma who would send in the new Spirit Detective.

Why they were doing this, he didn't know but he had a sneaky suspicion that Danielle hadn't complained. She seemed to be exhausted more often and less violent and angry with them. August would tell him that the hanyou had another scent on her that was clearly male.

Did she find a boyfriend that she was hiding from them or was she in some kind of trouble? He didn't know and it was bothering him since he couldn't see her sometimes.

Another yelp brought his attention back to the task at hand, abruptly reminding him that he needed to pull his head out of his butt and keep yelling at the girls for torture.

* * *

"Holy shit."

Evan grumbled as he looked in the mirror, his eyes falling on his chest. "I thought I said I wanted D-cups." Evan stated with an irritated look.

August giggled as she adjusted the pale, knee-length dress that the teenage boy currently wore, frowning slightly as she tried to make the skirt flare out a bit more to hide his flat hips without revealing the fact that he had fake breasts. "Your height and having D-cups? Please, that'd be pushing it more than C-cups but at least C-cups look more natural." Danielle stated patiently. "Although it'd look rather hilarious."

"Besides, we're already trying like hell to make you look feminine but your body type is far too masculine to do a damn thing about so we're going to have to claim that you're either a late bloomer or you've got an extra sex chromosome." August frowned as she tried again. "Heels maybe? Would that help him out do you think?"

"That's pushing it even though they do make good weapons. No, let's stick to what he's comfortable with since it takes practice to run in heels and we don't have the time to teach him how to walk in heels even if we had no other choice."

Evan narrowed his eyes as he looked in the mirror. While he didn't like the idea of dressing up as a girl, he did have to admit that he looked pretty damn good. He'd even grope himself if he could do it and have it not look weird. Who knew that he'd look so damn good with makeup on? Maybe for Halloween he should dress up as a girl. "Well, we're going to have to pray that he doesn't get an erection." August stated with a sigh.

"We're going to visit the koorime to get information about Yukina. We're just tempting fate." Danielle sighed as she got up. "Come on, Eva. Let's teach you how to walk."

"Girls can't possibly walk different than guys."

From the look that he got from both girls, there were differences between men and women that he hadn't even paid much attention to before. If it wasn't official before, then it was now.

Somebody really, really hated him.

* * *

Could they please stop laughing now?

Evan looked irritated as he watched his teammates laughing hard enough that they were actually starting to cry. He didn't know what was so funny about a guy being forced to dress up as a woman but clearly Koenma knew what was so funny about it. "They ganged up on me." Evan protested. "They used their wiles as women to con me into doing this! They tied me down and-"

"You three were to find out why Yukina left and I had informed Danielle that the koorime didn't take kindly to men. I actually expected them to leave you behind instead of forcing you to dress up as a woman." Great, he was laughing again.

"Whatever. Here's your information for Yusuke." Danielle said with a smile as she handed over the information they had gathered.

"August and Evan, you two may go. Danielle, I have a mission for you that will require your immediate attention."

Danielle nodded, listening as her teammates left the office. "What is it?" Danielle questioned.

"After Hiei delivers the message to Yusuke, I need you to keep him occupied by whatever means necessary." Koenma told her. "Your team is not to know that you're having anything to do with Hiei."

"May I ask why?"

"Trust me when I say that it wouldn't be in your best interest to have them know." Koenma told her.

"Yeah, sure. Let me know when you need me and I'll start using my feminine wiles to distract the cold-hearted bastard."

There was something in her eyes that made the demi-god wonder if he was doing the right thing. Surely she knew the history that Roxanna and Hiei had but what if she didn't? What if she was completely ignorant to their history and something had happened that she wouldn't be willing to admit?

No, Hiei may have been a criminal but he at least had a sense of honor. Doing anything other than threatening women was beneath him, especially if they were weaker than him. Of course he wasn't foolish enough to admit that Hiei could probably beat the hanyou within an inch of her life aloud.

It took a minute for the demi-god to realize that the hanyou in question had taken off and that he was alone in his office. Ugh! What in the world had he done to get such disrespectful Detectives and Assassins?

Deciding that he didn't want to know, Koenma jumped down and started hunting for a blank videotape. There was no way in hell he was going to put up with being made fun again and besides, he needed to give Hiei something to do and playing delivery boy would work just fine.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, I have to admit that I was grinning a bit at the whole bit with Evan dressing up as a girl. Will he dress up as a girl again? Maybe. Next chapter will be a Hiei/Danielle scene. Cookie to everybody that's reading and reviewing even though this week I'm going to ask that people hold off on the flames. I'm not really feeling like myself so please hold off on the flames until further notice. Thanks a lot and please feel free to leave a review.


	23. Chapter 22

lostmoonchild: Yay, another review for the reviews' page!

**mosinger**: Dude, I spelt your name in the first try. I'm glad you like the story and hope you'll like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

"_Hiei!"_

_His smile was soft and his crimson eyes held peace instead of the usual conflict. It was nice to see the actual happiness for once instead of the whole pissed off at the world that they usually held. When he looked happy, he looked younger and almost innocent._

_Maybe there was actually hope for him yet._

_Roxanna smiled as she watched Hiei move closer to her. "Hn. Why are you so happy to see me, onna?" Hiei questioned calmly. He never could understand why exactly she was so happy to see him._

"_You honestly have to ask?"_

_Hiei stared for a moment before a light blush dusted his cheeks. He knew the reason why she was always so happy to see him and he still had a hard time admitting anything. "Hn. Baka onna." Hiei muttered._

"_And I love you too."_

"Hn, wipe that look off of your face."

Danielle jumped slightly and glared at Hiei. "You were much nicer to her than you are to me." Danielle grumbled. "You're an asshole, you know that? A big asshole that finds it difficult to be nice to impressionable fifteen year old girls such as myself."

Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked at the hanyou. She was begging to have her flesh skinned from her muscles since the girl was giving him a look that screamed that she knew something he didn't.

What did she know that he didn't? Why did the Reikai have him give a tape to that damn Detective when somebody else could have just as easily done it? Were they trying to keep him distracted for some reason?

Well, he could always find out what the assassin knew. Prying into her thoughts, Hiei listened carefully. _Damn bastard. Yusuke had better not fuck up anything. If I've got to clean up his mess then I'm killing him myself._ Why was she thinking of killing the Detective? What was he doing that she didn't want him to mess up?

The hybrid nearly yelled in shock when the image of a very male human being dressed as a woman reached is mind. One glance at the hanyou revealed a smug look on her face. "That's your teammate. Why did you dress him as a woman?" Hiei questioned calmly.

Danielle gave him a secretive grin before scrambling to her feet. A scream left her lips as Hiei chased after her with his sword drawn. He was fairly certain that the woman was hiding something and he was going to find out what exactly it was even if it killed him. Naturally he doubted that it'd get to be that bad but she was an assassin for the Reikai so one couldn't be too careful. He knew her reputation fairly well and didn't want to chance being on the receiving end of anything she had to offer.

Putting his sword away, Hiei tackled the hanyou and rolled on the ground with her until he was sitting on her flat stomach. Her cheeks were slightly red as labored breaths escaped her flushed lips. "Answer me," growled Hiei dangerously.

"He lost a bet."

It wasn't the truth but she wouldn't let him know the real reason why Evan had been dressed as a woman. If Hiei knew then she'd have to probably knock him out and tie him up in flame resistant ropes just to prevent a massacre. "What were you remembering?" Hiei inquired finally.

Danielle was silent before moment before answering softly, "Your eyes."

What in the hell? Why was she remembering his eyes when she was looking at them right now? What in the hell was so fascinating about his eyes anyway? "My eyes?" Hiei questioned with a confused look.

"Uh huh. She liked your eyes when you were happy and not pissed off at the world. She thought that you looked younger when you're happy and more innocent. Your eyes glowed more too when you're happy. When you're mad, they darken."

Hiei stared at her a momen before getting off of her. "What about you?" He needed to know exactly what was going on in her mind if he expected to figure her out in the near future.

Danielle clicked her tongue softly as she looked thoughtful for a moment before answering slowly, "I like your eyes too. I also like the thought of you being an older brother. I think I read in your file that you are an older brother so what do you have? A brother or a sister?"

She was an assassin, didn't she know? Wasn't it a good idea for assassins to know things like that about people just incase they had to kill them or something? He was absolutely certain that assassins did that sort of thing since it was an unwritten rule or something along those lines.

Hold on a minute. This was the Detective's cousin. If the Detective didn't plan for anything like that then the onna probably didn't either. Family members shared some traits, didn't they? Since the two were related then they probably had the same preparation methods which meant that their preparation skills were at a zero.

Actually, maybe he could get some information on the Detective. There was probably something that the boy had done in the past that he was ashamed of but it didn't seem like the boy was ashamed of very much. All he was really was an arrogant kid that played with monsters and was too lucky for his own good.

A growl left his lips when a fireball flew past him, barely grazing his ear. "Onna," he snarled.

Danielle's red-violet eyes widened in terror before she took off running as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

Oh, shit. Koenma was going to kill her for certain! Okay, maybe Hiei didn't go to that human's place. Maybe he was planning some kind of sneak attack. Yeah, that's what he was doing.

Fuck it. She knew exactly where he was going and she needed to let Koenma know as soon as possible what was going on. Taking a deep breath, she began running back towards the portal leading directly to the Reikai.

Please, please don't let him get too irritated. She had a goal and that didn't involve dying again before her sixteenth birthday.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Alright, chapter complete! Woohoo! Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted once again.


	24. Chapter 23

lostmoonchild: I know I didn't update last week and I'm sorry. Sunday I ended up getting on the back of a two year old colt that wasn't exactly saddle broke and she threw my butt right onto the ground. I would have stayed on but I didn't have a saddle on her since I was going to go bareback riding. As soon as I hit the ground, she stepped on my foot and pressed down until I let out a bit of a yell. When I finally got on her, she blew a bit and our faces got into a fight. When that was all said and done, I came home with a bruised face, shoulder, ribs, and a possibly fractured foot. I can't say for sure if it's fractured cause I don't like hospitals and I plan on going barefoot whenever possible until my foot's swelling goes down.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

"Get back here, you miserable half breed!"

Danielle flinched as she ran out of the house as fast as her legs could carry her. The howling wind was cold against her burning skin but she paid it no mind. She needed to figure out where she could crash for a couple of nights that was relatively safe.

August's place? No, the kids would start jumping on her again and she really wasn't in the mood to get jumped. Besides, she'd probably get molested by one of August's older siblings if they were feeling playful.

Evan's? Meh, maybe not a good idea either. While she'd have her own room, she'd probably still get molested. Granted that probably wouldn't happen while Sarah was around since Evan was absolutely terrified of his sister.

A sigh left her lips as she slowed down to a walk and moved to the shadows just incase her mother decided to start driving around looking for her. Either way she'd probably get molested but Evan was getting a bit better about grabbing her butt.

It was decided. Evan's house would be the safest bet.

"Danny? Cripes, come in."

Evan hadn't expected to see the pain in his friend's eyes as he stepped aside and let her into the house. The fire hanyou had her arms wrapped around herself while a bruise stood out on her neck. "Can I stay here for a couple of days?" Danielle questioned with a pained look in her eyes. "That's how long it takes her to forget what she's mad about. I can go somewhere else if you don't-"

"No, you're welcome to stay here. Come on, let's go upstairs and you can tell me about what happened."

She wasn't sure when she became so soft but as soon as she sat down on the human teenager's bed, she felt the dam break and the tears began to fall. She hated appearing weak but apparently Evan didn't feel the same way. He looked startled that she was crying in front of him but relieved that she was actually capable of showing weakness.

The teenage boy was silent as he sat down next to her and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "There, there." Evan murmured as he stroked her dark hair. "It's okay."

She sobbed as she clung to him, desperately seeking something to hold onto that would keep her from blowing away. When she could tell him what happened, she felt Evan's muscles tighten in fury. "She actually called you that?" Evan questioned softly. "Oh, Danny."

"It's okay. It's to be expected since I'm neither human nor demon."

Evan kept his arms wrapped tightly around her and stared at his posters for a few minutes before gathering up the courage to kiss her head. Taking a deep breath, he began singing softly to her.

_**She said we're much too different**_

_**We're from two separate worlds**_

_**And he admitted she was partly right**_

_**But in his heart's defense he told her**_

_**What they had in common**_

_**Was strong enough to bond them for life**_

_**He said look behind your own soul**_

_**And the person that you'll seeJust might remind you of me**_

_**I laugh, I love, I hope, I try**_

_**I**__** hurt, I need, I fear, I cry**_

_**And I know you do the same things, too**_

_**So we're really not that different, me and you**_

_**She could hardly argueWith his pure and simple logic**_

_**But logic never could convince a heart**_

_**She had always dreamed of loving someone more exotic**_

_**And he just didn't seem to fit the part**_

_**So she searched for greener pastures**_

_**But never could forget**_

_**What he whispered when she left**_

_**I laugh, I love, I hope, I try**_

_**I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry**_

_**And I know you do the same things, too**_

_**So we're really not that different, me and you**_

_**Was it time or was it truth**_

_**Maybe both lead her back to his door**_

_**As her tears fell at his feet**_

_**She didn't say "I love you"**_

_**What she said meant even more**_

_**I laugh, I love, I hope, I try**_

_**I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry**_

_**And I know you do the same things, too**_

_**So we're really not that different, me and you**_

He didn't know why he chose that song but he was almost relieved to see that her tears had stopped flowing and sleep had overcome her. Carefully moving her so her head was resting on his pillow, Evan tucked her into bed before quietly leaving the room. He grabbed the phone and dialed a number from memory, relieved when the person he wanted to talk to answered the phone. "Hey, Aug, it's me. Look, Danny's over here so don't go to her house for the next couple days." Evan told the fox demoness.

"_Know why?"_

"That's easy. Her mother."

"_So where's she now?"_

"Sleeping in my room. I didn't do anything to her, I swear." A chill suddenly went down his spine as a sinking feeling gathered in his chest. "Uh, August, I'm gonna let go you for a while. I think something's going to happen and we're going to need to be as clear minded as possible."

"_What?"_ There was curiosity and wariness in her voice.

"I don't know." If he did know, then he'd be saying exactly what it was. Right now, he just wished that he did know so he could attempt to stop whatever it was that was about to happen.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, I couldn't help but put that song in there. It's called "Really Not That Different" by Collin Raye and I got to thinking about how that song just speaks truths about people and that it'd work just fine in this storyline. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted!


	25. Chapter 24

lostmoonchild: Another chapter here for your viewing pleasure. Now that I'm back on schedule with my updating, I hope you guys will check weekly for an update.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

He was joking. He had to be fucking joking! "So let me get this straight," Danielle said with an irritated look. "You want us to baby-sit four of your damn detectives during the Dark Tournament?! Are you insane?!"

Koenma looked at the three teenagers for a minute and saw the look of absolute displeasure in August's eyes. Clearly she felt that she was above such a ridiculous tournament. "Need I remind you what will happen if something happens to them?" Koenma asked.

"Need I remind you that there isn't shit we can do when they're in the ring?" Danielle snapped. "Do I also need to remind you that humans are at the bottom of the food chain and that Andrews happens to be human?!"

If somebody would have told him that the fire hanyou would ever get protective over a demon or a human, Koenma probably would have ordered that person to have their head checked. Now that he was actually seeing the result of having put a human and a demon with the antisocial hanyou, Koenma couldn't deny that he was impressed by the changes. She was calmer and less likely to kill without warning. "I know." Koenma told her. "This is important though. Innocent lives are on the line and, from what I understand, Yusuke will be getting his test from Genkai."

Danielle froze for a moment before nodding in understanding. "I'm not asking my team to go along." Danielle told the demi-god.

"You go, we go." August told the hanyou with a determined look in her eyes. "We can't let you go to that hell by yourself."

"Well then, toddler, when do we leave?"

This place was just full of a bunch of smelly assed demons and richer than hell humans. If those damn rich bastards ever pulled their heads out of their asses for more than thirty milliseconds then maybe they'd get the notion to give some of their money to the less fortunate. God knew that there were people worldwide that were struggling to make ends meet.

August narrowed her eyes at a rich couple, watching as the woman raised her nose up in the air. "What'cha think would happen if I 'accidentally' got a bit of dirt on that purse of hers?" August questioned softly.

"Probably sue you for entire seven thousand dollars." Danielle answered.

Evan's face paled. "That little bit of leather cost her seven grand? Are you serious? My wallet's bigger than that little thing." As if to prove his point, he dug his own beaten wallet out of his pocket to show them. "See? My wallet's got that thing beat with both size and personality."

Danielle snatched it and raised an eyebrow when she opened it. "Oh, yeah, that ring in your wallet just screams personality." Danielle opened the pocket. "A condom. Why am I not surprised?"

Evan grinned a bit before snatching his wallet back. "I don't need to worry about who I get knocked up. Besides, it's best to be safe with that sort of thing." Evan stated calmly.

"Did you know some women are actually allergic to sperm?" August questioned softly. "Some protein that their bodies just can't handle."

"Is it just me or is everybody allergic to something? I mean, I get the serious allergies bit just fine. Actually used a serious allergy or two a few times to kill somebody."

Evan laughed a bit before putting an arm around the hanyou's shoulders. "There something you need, Danny? A priest? The Bible? Any sort of holy text or some kind of rite of passage to ensure your place in Heaven?" Evan teased. "A damn conscience?"

A laugh left Danielle's lips as they went up to their room. "She'd have endless sleepless nights if she developed a conscience." August answered lightly.

"But, baby, I thought that's why we agreed to become lesbians together." Danielle shot back with a grin.

"Oh, that's right. Shit."

"You two are lesbians?" Evan's eyes brightened. "Can I watch yo-"

The two girls knocked the teenage boy on the head before shoving him into the couch. "How in the hell did he survive past childhood?" Danielle questioned.

"Who knows? Humans are weird creatures in my book so it doesn't really matter."

Evan pulled himself from the couch and looked at the two girls for a moment. "Right, so when are these guys supposed to show up?" Evan questioned.

"An hour. The fights start tomorrow so we'll start working when the guys show up. Remember, there's five members to each team and each team is allowed one alternate. Under no circumstances are we to get involved with team squabbles nor are we allowed to become directly involved with the tournament."

Both nodded slightly in understanding before August stretched. "So when's the toddler supposed to show up?" August questioned.

"I don't know. From what I understand, Botan's supposed to be keeping an eye on Yusuke's girlfriend and Kuwabara's sister. I guess Koenma will show up when he can't stand his paperwork any longer."

"A couple of days?"

"Probably."

Evan closed his eyes and smiled softly. "Never trust the rich ones, girls. They're completely evil." Evan mused.

Danielle and August looked at each other for a moment before nodding slightly. "Never trust anything female." Danielle purred as she leaned against Evan. "Nature may have made men physically vicious, but it made us mentally vicious in compensation."

"Don't I know that already." Evan answered before yelping when he felt August's fist hit the back of his head. "Hey! No ganging up on the guy!"

"You let us gang up on you with the crossdress-" Danielle stopped herself and grinned.

Evan's face paled slightly, knowing exactly what was going on in her head. "No! You are not putting me back in a dress again!" Evan shouted at her.

"Well, we do have some pants in your size so you could wear pants again but we'd have to make some adjustments to the fake boobs. They worked well enough last time but we need to make sure that they don't smack you in the face."

"Again." August added.

"Again," confirmed the hanyou.

Groaning, Evan looked up at the ceiling. If God existed here on this island, he'd have to remember to start praying good and hard just to find out what he did wrong in his previous life.

* * *

lostmoonchild: I really couldn't resist the "There anything you need?" jab since my friends and I have all done that to each other at some point in time. We've even done the whole "Bible starting on fire" and "metal crosses melting" jabs since my brother's buddy thinks that I'm so evil that Bibles literally start on fire and crosses melt when within a five foot radius of me. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted!


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

"This tournament's a waste of time."

Danielle didn't look at August, keeping her red-violet eyes focused on the group below. Her idiot cousin was still sleeping and of course Koenma had showed up with Botan. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted Keiko and Shizuru. What in the hell were those two doing here? "Oh, God, they got Kuwabara up first against Rinku." Danielle said with a groan. "If there was ever a time to be ashamed of being human, Andrews, that time is now."

"Why?"

She nodded slightly towards the ring, silently telling him to watch. "Why the hell isn't he moving?" August demanded.

"Shh, he's watching that brat." Evan answered softly.

After a few minutes, Kuwabara finally made his move. They watched as the fight progressed to the point that the human teenager was being thrown around by a bunch of yo-yos. "He's a goner." Danielle stated calmly when Kuwabara was pulled up into the air. "Hmm?"

Her attention went over to Keiko upon hearing her shout Yusuke's name. "Yusuke! How can you keep sleeping when your friend is in trouble with these nasty demons?! Help him, Yusuke! Get off your lazy butt and help him!" Keiko shouted.

She watched as Keiko got up from her seat only to be confronted by a demon. Danielle moved to help Keiko only to stop when Shizuru put her cigarette out on the demon's tongue. "That Urameshi's girl?" August questioned.

"Yep. Yukimura Keiko. The one with the cigarette is Kuwabara Shizuru."

"Nice."

They watched with interest as the two attacked each other. "Wow. The sword bends." August commented lightly. "Maybe I should reconsider my standing about how humans are predictable with their weapons."

None of them said anything as they watched the rest of the fight. "Dumb." Evan said with a frown when the fight was over with. "That guy may have improved from what we've witnessed before but I'd hardly consider him to be suited for this kind of fighting."

"He appears to have more of an interest with street fighting than actual fighting." August said as she looked at Danielle. "Are we right in our assumptions about him.?"

"Yean, it's true. Thankfully Kurama's up next. This is bound to be a good fight."

The other two nodded slightly in agreement as the fight began. "Dirty cheater…" August growled in irritation. "It's demons like him that give the rest of us bad reps. I mean, he's depending on one trick instead of having a bunch of them up his sleeve."

"Huh?" Confusion crossed Evan's features.

"That creep thinks he has Kurama under his thumb. He's got a device of some kind and apparently he thinks that Kurama's going to keep playing his game longer."

"Buh-bye."

They watched as the Death Plant spouted from Roto's body, a shiver going through Evan's body. "Don't piss off Kurama." Evan whispered. "Ever."

Danielle's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched Hiei. "Hiei's the one you don't want to anger." Danielle said softly. "Can't you feel it?"

Feel what? What in the hell was she talking about? "Danny?" Evan questioned softly.

Danielle shook her head slightly. "Never mind. Come on, let's move closer to Team Urameshi just incase some idiot gets an idea or two." Danielle said softly.

Nodding slightly, the two followed.

What… What in the hell was he?!

Evan stared in shock at the flame engulfed Hiei before looking at Danielle. Her entire face was pale as black beams of energy began to appear. "Danny?" Evan asked softly.

"Be ready to run for it." Danielle answered softly. "The Dragon of the Darkness Flame isn't something that anybody can survive."

They stepped back when Hiei released the Dragon and covered their faces. When the flames vanished, they stared in shock at the outline that was left on a wall. "Hiei won." August said softly before glancing over at Danielle. "Interested now, Danny?"

"This tournament's still vulgar."

The three teenagers made a disgusted look at the drunken man that had gotten onto the ring. "That's shameful." August said with a frown.

"Danny, look at Urameshi."

Danielle smiled softly. "About time he woke up." Danielle said softly. "Okay, kids, get ready to see why they call him the Great Urameshi."

"Kill Yusuke. Kill Yusuke."

"Oh, yeah, he's great enough he's got everybody chanting that garbage." Evan looked at Danielle with a questioning look. "And you're related to this guy?"

"First cousin."

"Ah. Is his bad attitude as bad as yours?"

"Yep. Maybe worse."

A groan left their lips as they watched before stiffening when they saw Chuu's movements. "Drunken fighting?" Evan asked softly. "Is he serious?"

"Apparently."

"Disgusting."

They watched as the fight began with Chuu circling around Yusuke. "Huh? Where are you going? August asked when Danielle turned.

"I'm not watching this garbage. When they're in the ring then they're not our problem but the human girls are. Out of the ring, they're all our problem." Danielle waved a little before walking off.

"She really hates this tournament, doesn't she?" Evan questioned softly.

"Evan, I don't even like this tournament. We're just here because the Reikai couldn't keep their noses out of a damn demon's business." August's eyes narrowed when she noticed one of the demons advancing towards the girls. "Come on. We've got a subtle assassination to take care of."

Nodding slightly, Evan followed.

"That must hurt like hell."

Hiei turned around, seeing Danielle watching him with a calm look in her eyes. "Hn. Shouldn't you be following the Detective around?" Hiei questioned calmly as he looked at his burned hand.

"My human's supposed to be keeping an eye on the humans. My fox is keeping an eye on your fox." Danielle leaned against a rock. "Your arm must be killing you."

"Hn. Since when was it your concern?"

Danielle looked at him for a moment before answering, "When the time comes, Hiei, let Yusuke have Toguro."

Hiei glared at her. "Go away if you're going to impede my training." Hiei snapped. "I don't have time for your games today."

Shrugging slightly, Danielle flickered from sight. Clenching his teeth, Hiei resumed his training.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Right, since I'm pretty sure that we all know what happened during the Dark Tournament I'm just going to say what's going on during the breaks since the storyline doesn't really seem to pay much attention to it. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted.


	27. Chapter 26

lostmoonchild: Right, it's currently 5:17 Thursday morning and I'm already getting bitched at just because I turned off the TV. I mean, what's the point in having the TV in when you're just going back to sleep? I personally don't get it but maybe that's because I like the whole "Not watching it? Turn it off." thing. Thankfully this chapter's kind of easy so it's no big deal. Anyway, here's chapter twenty six.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

She had never considered humans to be very interesting nor had she considered demons to have much creativity with their plans. This Team Masho that her cousin's team was facing seemed to have some kind of agenda and it was obviously something that they truly believed in.

A groan left her lips as she watched her cousin prepare to fire his spirit gun. "The one thing that he and I share is a temper." Danielle stated calmly before pausing a moment. "Plus a birthday."

Evan glanced at Danielle, a grin spreading across his face. "So you and Urameshi- Holy shit! Just how hard is that boy's head? Harder than steel?"

The two girls adverted their eyes and watched Yusuke with amusement in their eyes. "Hard." Danielle stated with a small shrug as if she didn't truly care about how hard her cousin's head was. "Come on, Yusuke's got this one beat."

"Yeah, it's the other one I'm not sure about. That red-haired one with the horn. I don't know why but he seems to be hiding something."

"It's that damn look in his eyes."

Danielle's eyes flickered over to the demon that looked like he was getting excited. "Jin." Danielle said softly. "Come on. We want to be out of the line of fire when those two get started."

Evan eyed the hanyou warily for a moment. "You got some kind of inside info that we don't know about?"

"Sure. That's why we're playing hide and seek with the damn Detectives."

Shrugging, the two followed their teammate.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He really, really didn't like the black-haired man.

Evan felt his heart freeze in his chest as the man talked to Kurama. Every muscle in the fox demon's body was tense, letting the human know that he knew exactly what Karasu was capable of doing with just a mere touch. While Karasu would save his games for the fight, Evan knew full well that he had already started messing with Kurama's head.

When the two demons had gone and left Kurama alone, the human teenager ventured closer. "Are you okay?" Evan asked as he looked at Kurama.

The fox demon stared at him for a moment before recognition flashed in his eyes. "You're that boy from a few months ago." Kurama said softly.

"Evan."

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you. Where's your team?"

Evan shrugged. "Around here somewhere, I guess. They don't like to tell me where they're going unless it's absolutely necessary."

Kurama nodded slightly. "Do you know who's going to die today?" Kurama asked.

Confusion crossed Evan's features as he shook his head. "As far as I know," he said calmly, "nobody."

That was odd. He'd have to do some investigating regarding who would die.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She hated to see him in pain. It felt wrong to see him hurting so much and being unable to do anything about it.

Danielle was silent as she watched her cousin, pain radiating off of him. "It's not fair, Koenma." Danielle said softly upon sensing Koenma's spirit energy. "Why him? Why make my cousin hurt so much?"

"It was Genkai's time to die, Danielle. You know that."

Yeah, she must have been hurting if she couldn't even get angry at Koenma for not calling her Danny. "You will talk to him or I will." Danielle warned the demi-god calmly. "I need to talk to my team and let them know what happened and I swear, if you don't make this right then I will personally make your life a living hell."

With her threat made, the hanyou vanished from sight. A sigh escaped his lips as Koenma ventured closer to Yusuke, knowing full well that the Spirit Detective was a little more than just upset.

"What?"

"Are you serious? Please tell me that you're just making a very poor joke!"

August stared in shock at the hanyou, seeing that she was telling them the truth. "You mean the old lady's dead? Toguro killed her?" Evan asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes. Our main concern are the guys now. Andrews, you'll keep an eye on Kuwabara. August, you'll take Kurama. I'll handle Yusuke and Hiei. Remember, outside the ring is when they're our problem. When they're inside the ring, all we can do is protect the girls."

"What about Koenma? And the girls?" Evan asked anxiously. "What do we do with them?"

Danielle sighed as she sat down, tangling her fingers in her dark hair. "George is handling Koenma. He won't let anything happen. As for the girls, well, we'll have to trust that Shizuru can handle her own when we're babysitting the guys. Yusuke's spirit beast hatched so he'll be hanging around the girls. Hopefully we'll be able to breathe easy." Danielle answered with a sigh. "This job sucks sometimes."

"Why kill her just before the final round?" August questioned. "Why not just do it simple? Kill her in the ring?"

"It was apparently a five decade old feud between the two. They settled it outside of the ring so no one would know. Yusuke showed up just as she was dying."

Evan sighed a bit. Now he understood what Karasu had meant when he talked to Kurama. "Sorry, Danny. I heard Karasu tell Kurama that one of them would die today but I didn't think that it would be Genkai."

Danielle moved over and rested her head on Evan's shoulder. "You didn't know. None of us thought that Genkai would be in some kind of trouble with Toguro but we at least know that Yusuke's going to want to take revenge." Danielle said softly.

"Yeah."

August nodded in agreement. "Hell hath no fury." August confirmed. "Are you going to go talk to Yusuke, Danny?"

Danielle nodded slightly as she got up. "Yeah. I'm going to break into the room and talk to Yusuke. Maybe then he and I can have a discussion." Danielle said softly. "Are you two going to be okay?"

"Yeah."

Giving them each a steady gaze, the hanyou grabbed her jacket and left the room to hunt down her cousin. Somehow she knew that she'd be able to give him a small amount of comfort. How she was going to do that, she had no clue but something was bound to come to her.

* * *

lostmoonchild: I ended on "Baby Blue" by George Strait so that's pretty good. No issues with the horses lately since we haven't gone riding for the past couple of days due to the rain. South Dakota can seriously experience every type of weather within one week so that just makes it better for you guys since then I have no choice but to remain inside and can work on chapters. Read and review, flames are accepted!


	28. Chapter 27

lostmoonchild: Okay, I'm actually wondering right now if it's possible for one's body to be so used to preservatives that's in food that food that doesn't have preservatives can make someone feel like crap. The taste requires getting used to but I'm actually wondering about the preservative thing. Anyway, here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I do, however, own two perfect TV series collections for YYH.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

He wanted to say that he was dreaming but his dreams never got the exact shade of her eyes right. It was like there was some pigment in her eyes that his brain was unable to comprehend or match perfectly. In his dreams, her eyes were always a little darker than in reality.

Yusuke was silent as he stared at the fire hanyou before him, looking into familiar red-violet eyes that seemed to glow with power. How long had it been since he had last looked into those eyes? How long ago had those eyes looked at him with tears in them while bruises adorned her face? A lifetime ago? Two lifetimes? He didn't know. Time had stopped having any meaning for him a while ago and he didn't know when. Did it stop when they first began this tournament? The rules were stupid, sure, but he was almost ashamed to admit that he was having a bit of fun. "Danny?" Yusuke breathed.

Danielle smiled slightly and nodded, her eyes showing happiness. "Hey, big cousin." Danielle said with a small smile. "Long time no see."

The Detective went over to his cousin and hugged her tightly, spinning her around in a circle as she hugged him back. "My god… look at you." Yusuke commented as he stepped back. "Cripes, you look good."

"You look good too." Danielle answered. "How have you been?"

Yusuke's smile faded for a moment. "I've been good. Died last year, got brought back. You?"

"Got stuck working for the Reikai."

"You too?"

"Yeah. Paying off a debt or something. I don't know the reason anymore."

Yusuke laughed. "I'm actually stuck paying off a debt." Yusuke told her. "How's your mother?"

Danielle's smile faded away to a frown. "Same. She let me take over the basement but she likes to make me burn my art." Danielle said with a frown. "When it gets really bad, I book it to one of my teammates' houses and stay a couple of days. I have to guard myself to keep from getting molested but it's not that bad. I've got a good team that I can actually rely on."

"You do realize that you can stay with Mom and me."

"Yeah, but then I'd have to explain to Koenma why I'm moving to stay with one of his Spirit Detectives then I'll have to go through all the bullshit to get my teammates over to Japan. Honestly, Urameshi, you know that I'm lazy."

Yusuke nodded slightly in understanding at his cousin. "So what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked. "Watching the tournament?"

Danielle snorted. "This place is so fucking repulsive it's not even funny. No, Koenma said that you guys were fighting in the Dark Tournament because you pissed off the bastards that you're not supposed to piss off," she slapped her cousin's head, "and that we were to keep an eye on you guys outside of the damn ring so nobody kills you jackasses!"

The dark-haired boy frowned slightly and looked away, pain reflecting in his eyes. "Then you know what happened to Genkai." Yusuke said softly.

"Yeah. We were going to help her but we got told not to interfere."

"Who said not to?"

"Koenma. He said that we needed to let her and Toguro settle things. It drove us crazy because we knew what was happening but we couldn't do anything to stop it. We couldn't go warn any of your teammates because we're supposed to be avoiding being detected."

"So you decided to go against Koenma with the whole no talking to us thing."

"Yeah. You're my big cousin, Yusuke, and I couldn't go without saying anything to you. Not when I've been talking to Hiei."

Yusuke looked at her. "You've been talking to Hiei," he asked.

Danielle nodded. "Koenma wanted me to train with Hiei since he feels that Hiei can awaken some hidden potential. What potential that is, I don't know." Danielle admitted.

"That's great! My fucking little cousin is sneaking behind my back to talk to one of my teammates and doesn't have the courtesy to stop and say hi to me first? Damn it, Danielle, I thought that you had gotten killed and nobody thought to inform Mom or me!" Yusuke shouted at her.

Yelling was just his way of fighting against grief so she didn't yell at him. Let him yell his sorrow and pain at her so he could begin to move on. He didn't know how to deal with grief very well so he'd do things the only way that he knew how. "Yusuke, I don't need to tell you how much I missed you." Danielle said as she pulled Yusuke into a hug. "I wanted to talk to you so much during this whole tournament but I couldn't. Whenever I approached you, there was always somebody with you."

Yusuke returned the hug, burying his face in the crook of his cousin's neck. He knew that it wasn't her fault. She was just stuck listening to orders even if she didn't agree with them. "Sorry, Danny." Yusuke said softly.

"It's not your fault." Danielle answered as she looked at him. "Do me a favor, okay?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Danielle smiled a little before answering, "You kick Toguro's ass for what he did. He's stepped over the line so many times that it would be best to just put him out of his misery. Okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I will beat him." There was determination in his eyes that made her smile. He'd be okay, she could feel it.

"I know."

She just wished that she could be absolutely certain that he could beat the tournament's resident bad ass.

(M)(E)(M)(O)(R)(I)(E)(S)(O)(F)(T)(H)(E)(P)(A)(S)(T)

None of them spoke as they watched the two teams enter the arena, their hearts racing against their chests. "Cripes… look at them." Evan whispered, his voice holding a bit of fear. "It's like nightmares were modeled after them."

"Not bad." August answered quietly before glancing at Danielle. "Any plans for if the Urameshi Team fails?"

"Yeah." Danielle said calmly. "Kill whoever's alive on Toguro's team."

"Even if they kill us?"

Danielle glanced at August. "They're guys, Aug. Guys have needs."

"That one in black looks like he might be into guys."

Both girls glanced at Evan, small smiles on their faces. "Oh, hell no! I'm not into guys!" Evan protested.

"He looks enough like a chick."

"Fuck no!"

Both girls looked away from the human boy when the announcer began talking. The final round of the Dark Tournament was now underway and they had to be ready for what was surely going to be the bloodiest round.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Right, it's safe to say that we all know what happens and who fights who so I don't need to get into detail on the rounds. Seriously, people, I'm lazy. I don't do more work than what I absolutely have to do unless I feel like it and I really don't feel like it so read and review, flames are accepted! And since my little cousin blew up my grandmother's computer and the librarian in the town where I live absolutely hates me, I've been forced to use a friend's computer and to go ten miles out of town to a nearby town to use the library's computers there to update my stories so things are going to be hectic once more.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I actually pulled out my YYH DVD just to watch the finals of the Dark Tournament. The whole thing with Yusuke and Toguro fascinates me to no end and I needed to check the quotes with Koto and Juri. Hey, nobody can blame me for that one since it is interesting to watch the various fights.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

"Winner of the Dark Tournament! Team Urameshi!"

"That's right, people, don't kick your radios. The humans verifiably clinched an upset!"

She couldn't believe it. Yusuke and the others won.

Danielle started jumping with August, both girls squealing with excitement. They could leave now! "Girls." Evan said softly.

Both girls stopped and stared as Yusuke started yelling with tears rolling down her face. Laughter left their lips as Kuwabara jumped up and Yusuke started asking Kurama what was going on. "Wow, your cousin is violent." Evan commented as they watched him beat up Kuwabara.

"Yeah, but that's Yusuke for you."

They were silent as they watched Sakyo approach the group before ducking when the stadium began to shake. "Oh, fuck me." Danielle snapped when Koenma started walking away. "You two, go with the guys and help get the girls out."

"Where are you going?"

"To make sure Koenma's not doing anything stupid."

They didn't want to do anything like this again. Once a lifetime was just fine so they'd have to remember to let Koenma know that they didn't want any missions that involved bombs and psychopathic humans that wanted to tear down the Kakai barrier. Demons that escaped into Ningenkai caused enough troubles and they didn't need to worry about more.

Danielle and her friends stared at the remains of the stadium, glancing around at the survivors. There didn't seem to be many of them left but that was to be expected considering how the damn tournament ended. "Come on, guys." Danielle said softly. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"What about the guys?" August asked.

"They're the champions now. Nobody's gonna fuck with them."

Evan stared at her. "You're absolutely certain?" Evan questioned.

"Would you want to get into it with the dude that took down the resident bad ass?" Danielle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell no!"

"Then let's go. They're safe which is a lot more than what I can say for Koenma later on."

Looking back at the winning team, the two followed their leader back towards the hotel.

Mmm… beds were nice. Peace was nice. Even the stench of alcohol and sex was something she had actually missed. She knew that she had missed time to herself without having to report any findings or assassinations but even her bedroom was like paradise to her at the moment.

Danielle closed her eyes as she laid on her bed, breathing in the soothing scents of her paints. No missions for a month after forcing them to go to such a low-class place. Stupid Reikai jackasses. When would Koenma learn not to make Yusuke do anything that would make the powerful people in the world mad?

_Ring. Ring._

"No, Andrews, I'm not doing anything other than lying on my bed thinking about how nice it is to be home." Danielle said as soon as she heard Evan's voice on the phone.

"_Nice to know but that's not why I'm calling."_

The hell was that boy planning now? If he wanted to get her and August to start kissing then she was going to shove her foot up his butt. "I'm relaxing. Go screw yourself." Danielle grumbled.

"_Tempting. I was thinking that maybe we could all go to the movies and to someplace for dinner."_

Again: the hell was that boy planning now? "Andrews, I don't know how big humans are on personal space and I really don't care. We've all spent the past I don't care to think of how many days around each other. What I really, really want to do now is enjoy some alone time with me, myself, and I." Danielle informed the human boy.

"_Pleeeeaaaaase? Danny, I'm dying of boredom here. I mean, the Dark Tournament was loads of fun and full of excitement and now I don't have an adrenaline high!"_

All he wanted was a damn adrenaline high? "Look, if you want an adrenaline high then go onto your roof and hang from the gutter." Dainelle said with a frown as she buried her face in her pillow. "If that doesn't work, go sleep with some girl while her father's home. Just make sure that he's got a gun or else it won't work."

"_Danny! Please, I'm literally dying of boredom here. I even called August and she said the same thing!"_

Nice to know that she and the fox were on the same page when it came to voluntary solitary confinement. "Look, I'm going to explain something so I want you to listen very carefully. We've been around each other and have had people in our personal spaces for I don't care to think of how long." Danielle said, trying to be patient. "Personally, I'm tired of people so try again in two days. Until then, buy a motorcycle and attempt to do some stunts with it. Girls like guys that are bad ass."

"_Fine."_

Hanging up the phone, she covered her head with the pillow. Smiling softly to herself, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Damn it! Where were these freaks coming from?

Irritation flashed across Evan's face as he dodged another attack. He thought he was the only psychic in the whole freaking town and now there were more of them? Something was seriously wrong.

Danielle had gotten called to the Reikai and came back reporting that some moron was drilling holes to the Makai. They didn't need to worry but some humans were being affected by the Makai's atmosphere to the point that they were gaining latent psychic abilities. "Those humans," Danielle said with a serious look, "have been limited to a single place but that's according to the Reikai."

"You think that it's spreading."

"Yeah. Keep your guards up at all times just incase I'm right. Don't confront anybody unless confronted."

Well, he had been confronted and now he was fighting just to stay alive. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Evan said when the guy he had been fighting had been knocked unconscious, "Evan Andrews."

* * *

lostmoonchild: I admit that I was stumbling around with this chapter a bit since I wasn't sure what I was going to do until after it worked itself out. For that, I'm actually quite grateful so I'll leave it alone for now. Thankfully this story's a good few weeks ahead of schedule with chapters being done so in the event I get writer's block, there are chapters done. Read and review, flames are accepted and will be used to bribe the muse with s'mores.


	30. Chapter 29

lostmoonchild: Okay, we're winding down to the final chapters and I'm thinking that maybe I should do another story later on with Hiei and Danny and think that it'll have twists. Thanks for the reviews you guys left (if any) and I hope to see you guys leave reviews later!

Disclaimer: YYH not mine. Everybody else mine.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

Despite having seen the best and worst sides to both humanity and demon kind in the fifteen years she had been alive, Danielle could honestly say that she was always surprised by how humans reacted to power. More often than not, it seemed, they were letting themselves become corrupted. Why couldn't they be one of the few people with power that actually _helped_ people instead of being like the majority of powerful people and not doing a damn thing?

Suddenly gaining psychic abilities, she supposed that even humans that thought themselves to be normal before would become corrupted by their newfound abilities. If she hadn't been born with the ability to control fire thanks to her own father, she would have probably been corrupted as well.

Already she had taken care of somebody that somehow managed to make vehicles drive around without a driver. Twelve people had been killed before she even had a chance to stop the person. Even now there were no signs that they were stopping. The numbers of the suddenly gifted were popping up all over the place and causing trouble wherever they went. Some were at least being subtle about having gifts and not using them around people so those people weren't any trouble. It was just the irritating ones that decided to use their damn abilities to cause trouble for everybody that was really making her mad.

Distantly she wondered if Koenma would get upset if he ever figured out that she had been killing humans that tried to kill everyone else. The odds were that he'd start comparing her to Yusuke since she knew full well that Yusuke hated the idea of killing people.

Taking a deep breath, she started running again. If she was lucky then nobody would be calling the police. Even if they did, however, they'd be too busy to respond immediately and they'd deal with her afterwards. Thanks to her mother's reputation, she would be watched very carefully.

Sometimes having a dangerous drunk for a parent was fun. Other times it wasn't quite so much fun but thanks to her mother, her survival skills had increased. She could lie and steal just as well as any high-class demon and it was all thanks to one human.

If she weren't busy fighting of the psychopathic nuts, she would have been debating whether or not it was sad that her existence was thanks to one human. Roxanna's excuse for having survived _was _thanks to her mother but she couldn't remember who the demoness could thank for her death.

Oh well. Sooner or later she'd find out who killed Roxanna and then the son of a bitch would die a slow and painful death. For the demoness that saved her life, that was all that the fire hanyou felt that she could truly do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Okay, who in their right mind would give a pyromaniac the ability to manipulate fire? That was perhaps the dumbest thing that she had ever heard of! Why couldn't Danielle have taken this one and let her take care of the genius that was running people over?

Hold on a minute. Did she really want two fire users fighting against each other around such flammable stuff? No, it was probably way too risky seeing as she had seen her friend get out of control more than once. Having her around another fire user was probably not the best idea in the world.

Then again, did it really matter? How many elements could destroy fire? How many elements could be destroyed by fire? As she thought about those questions, she realized that it probably wasn't a smart idea to have the fire hanyou around such things.

The fox demon stopped when she saw somebody forcing the sidewalk up and throwing the concrete slabs against houses. "Hey! Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's not nice to destroy other people's property?" August questioned.

The young man's laughter stopped as he looked at August, his hazel eyes flashing dangerously. "Didn't _your_ mother ever teach you that it's not polite to stick your nose into somebody else's business?" The young man snarled.

"My mother taught me to stop people from destroying shit."

Was there a reason why people were such idiots when it came to stuff like this? She was fairly certain that there had been some kind of golden rule that people had once followed. Do unto others before they do unto you? No, that was a different golden rule. Oh, right. Do unto others as they would unto you. Yeah, that was right.

A furious yell escaped the young man's lips as he forced more cement up and smiled coolly at her. "I won't let you stop me. I've been without power for my entire life. Do you know how that feels?" The young man asked.

August raised and eyebrow. "Jackass," she said with a raised eyebrow, "I'm a fucking middle child. I ain't got power."

Dodging the flying cement, August attacked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He remembered feeling like a freak as he grew up. Seeing things before they happened was something that he had learned not to admit. His parents never made him feel like a freak and his sister had been supportive.

As he grew older, Evan remembered realizing that he had been given a gift to use for good. He had saved a few lives and had even helped solve a few murders that didn't have any suspects before. Being an anonymous caller to a tip line had given him a fair share of good feelings.

When his parents had died, he remembered the sense of loss that he had felt. Why had his parents been taken from them? Why did no one have any answers for them?

Evan Andrews remembered feeling pride, shame, anger, and confusion growing up. Never before though had he ever experienced anything like what he was feeling now that he was surrounded by the suddenly gifted. Once he had felt unique but now he was feeling like just another face in the crowd.

Laughter threatened to leave his lips at the though. He was actually experiencing some kind of inferiority complex just because his psychic abilities weren't as flashy as what they had been dealing with all day. Wow, he'd have to remember to tell the girls that one later on.

Hold on a minute!

Evan stopped and stepped back, raising an eyebrow when he saw a young woman in her late teens staring at a tree. Normally he wouldn't have paid any attention but when the tree branches began snapping, his attention was caught. "Hello, mumsy." Evan said as he carefully looked over the older teenager.

He ducked when tree branches went flying at him, seeing the silent fury in the woman's eyes. Okay, pissed off girl. Right. How did nice guys deal with them again? The girls that he dealt with usually went away whenever they were pissed and his sister was rather easy going when she felt like it.

This girl looked like she came straight out of some horror movie. There was blood on her shirt and he knew full well that the blood wasn't hers. She had killed somebody. "Go away," she told him.

"Sorry, lady, but I'm with a special task force and I need you to come along real peaceful." Evan told her.

More tree branches snapped and hovered in front of the teenage girl. "Do you want me to make my point?" She asked him.

Grinning slightly at the irony that he'd be fighting against a fellow psychic, Evan bowed slightly. "Milady, it would be an honor to take part in a battle between psychics." Evan said, attempting to copy the tone a knight would use.

As the tree branches flew towards him, Evan distantly recognized that he had done something incredibly stupid once again. He just hoped that it wouldn't get him killed.


	31. Chapter 30

lostmoonchild: Hey, it's the last chapter! I'd like to thank everybody who has been kind enough to leave a review at some point in time during the story and to those that have added this story as their favorite. You guys all rock and it's with great sorrow/happiness that I relinquish the final chapter of *forgets title**gets smacked on head with notebook by muse* "Memories of the Past" *rubs head* for your viewing pleasure.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Thirty

Normalcy just wasn't for everybody. There were those that were content with spending their lives in the same routine and would go on vacations with the kids or go see their parents for Sunday dinner. It was those people that were locked away in a figurative cage unaware that the door was unlocked and that all they had to do was push and the door would open. Sometimes, the cage was hit and the door flew open just as they fell out and suddenly they saw that the world wasn't as they had thought it to be.

Then there were those that knew that things weren't as they appeared while they were in the cage. They knew that the door was unlocked but they were too afraid to go outside. Those people were afraid of what they might know. What they might discover.

Where did they fit in? Where did the ones that had never been inside the cage belong? Once they left the figurative cage, there was no going back. They could pretend, couldn't they? They could pretend that there were no such things as demons or ghosts or even psychic abilities. If they did that, if they pretended, then they might as well look in the mirror and call themselves liars.

Evan looked at his friends for a moment before saying, "Makai Tournament, huh? You two going?"

"No." Danielle answered. "It'd be nice to see Yusuke, but I'd rather remember seeing him as a fighter. Not a king."

"Yeah, and those things are kind of stupid. I mean, who in their right mind would want to become a Makai King when there's already three of them?" August questioned. "Don't get me wrong, democracy's great and everything but no matter who they say is the new king, there's always going to be the original three."

He hated normality. No missions worth speaking of just because Koenma was getting his butt in trouble for using a member of Raizen's family as a Spirit Detective. To add onto his problems, Koenma had even used two known criminals and had allowed them to go to the Reikai. Things were going to be tense for a while.

"We could dress Evan up as a girl." Danielle suggested.

"No, we could not dress Evan up as a girl." Evan said with a frown.

"The human's right. We've dressed him up as a girl last week."

Evan looked at the girls. "Maybe we could dress one of you up as a guy." Evan suggested. "Just for fun but maybe as payback for all the times that you two decided to dress me up as a chick."

Both girls wrinkled their noses in disgust at the idea. "Nah. I go nuts if I don't shave after taking a shower." August commented.

"Longest I've gone was maybe three days." Danielle admitted with a frown. "Bugged the living hell out of me so as soon as I got home, I jumped in the shower and took care of myself."

Someday he'd figure out why it didn't bother him to hear about the girls' shaving habits. While he knew that they each preferred to shave every day, there were just days when they were unable to. "Normality sucks." Evan said finally.

"It does," agreed both girls with a nod.

"Go see a movie?"

"How about we interview people and find out how they handle normality?"

Danielle laughed a bit, her lips pulling into a small smile. Was this what normal teenagers were like? She had never bothered trying to learn how to act like a normal teenager but now that there was nothing that would distract her, she didn't know how to handle normality.

Shrugging slightly to herself, she allowed her eyes to flicker back to the romantic comedy that they were watching. While she happily admitted that her tastes were horror and adventure, she had to admit that it was nice to have friends that knew that she secretly liked romantic comedies.

Now that they were sixteen, maybe she could consider allowing herself to try the one thing that she had avoided like the plague.

Dating.

-One Year Later-

"Come on, onna! Push yourself!" Hiei barked at her. "You're not trying! Do you want to beat me or not?"

"I am too!"

"Harder! Let's pretend that you're actually trying to beat me instead of just wasting my time!"

Gasps left her lips as she pushed herself harder, trying desperately to fight against Hiei. Her entire body was pleading for her to stop but her pride said to keep going. She would keep going until she either passed out or Hiei decided to stop playing games. With how he was acting, she was going to pass out first. "Hiei and Danielle!" Thank whatever higher power decided to have mercy on her. It was Yusuke.

She fell to her knees when Hiei swung his katana, freezing slightly when he held the blade against her throat. "Not bad for an onna, fire child." Hiei told her knowing that Danielle hated being called 'fire child' and would most likely try to get him for it.

"Asshole." Danielle snapped looking at him with great dislike.

Hiei smirked and said, "Next time, onna, try concentrating on what we're doing instead of what you'd like to do to me."

"You have to admit, my dreams of torturing you are rather interesting considering my blood." Danielle said getting up and automatically retreating next to Yusuke. _It's a good thing I know how to keep what I'd _really_ want to do to him locked away in the darkest parts of my mind_. Danielle added silently.

Hiei's cheeks turned a slight pink as he read Danielle's thoughts but managed to hide the blush. "Is there a reason you bakas interrupted our training?" Hiei asked looking mad that their training session was interrupted.

"Yes. Danielle's team is in the Reikai and Koenma would like a word with us." Kurama said.

Danielle smiled and said, "Well, if my team's the reason why Hiei and I stopped training, then I guess it's okay."

"Onna!" Hiei shouted.

"What? I'm entitled to see my team." Danielle said with a grin. "Or do you enjoy my company that much?"

She screamed when Hiei drew his katana again and chased her into the portal. "We'd better go make sure he doesn't kill her." Yusuke said with a sigh as they ran towards the portal and jumped in.

* * *

lostmoonchild: And that's the end! Yeah, you guys probably recognize part of it from "My Past, His Present, Our Future" since I honestly had to go back to that and take a look at what was going on. The next installment will probably be "Returning Home" since I hate the idea of leaving Hiei out of the picture (and I'm terrified of my muse). Read and review, flames will be accepted!


End file.
